Survival
by itsemmahaybitch
Summary: Evelia Heyslett just wants to become officially Dauntless. All she wants is to survive training; everything else can wait until afterwards. Or so she thought. Despite her constant focus on her end goal, she can't get rid of the irrational and annoying feelings she was acquiring for Dauntless leader and trainer, Eric.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright babes, its been a really long time. I don't even know how long, but I'm so so so sorry. My brother broke my computer and for the longest time I just never bothered to go get a new one. Now I have this one, so hopefully I'll start writing again. Obviously I'm not feeling the last fic anymore so I'm starting on this new one. I'll say this though: I'm really not a huge fan of the Divergent series, but my friend really wanted me to write this one for him. He wanted a version of him with Four (if you have a problem with the people I hang out with, go hold your hand over a fire and see if it still matters that much.) Meanwhile, I'm more of a Jai Courtney fan. I figured 'I might as well have a little fun too. Without further ado, the first chapter of my new fic. Tell me what you think, loves!**

I stood patiently, waiting for Marcus to call my name. I paid almost no attention to the other initiates being called to select their factions. I was there for me, not for anyone else. Names mushed together in my brain, I became more acquainted with the fingernails on my left hand and the wall behind my fellow Dauntless members became interesting. I was almost certain I would fall asleep on my feet before Marcus called me onto the stage, and right as I was about to make a witty comment to the Candor girl beside me it was finally my turn.

"Evelia Heyslett?" He said it like a question, almost like he was some lame substitute teacher taking roll. I walked out on stage confidently; I already knew what faction I would be choosing today. I belonged in Dauntless, no matter what the damn aptitude test said.

I took the knife in my hand and let a few drops of blood fall and sizzle onto the coals without a second thought. Amongst the rowdy cheers of my faction, a guy I had seen around the compound a few times stood up to give me his chair. I sat down and leaned back in my seat to wait "patiently" for the ceremony to be over so I could go home.

The moment the ceremony was over, I was on my feet with the rest of my faction, running to catch the train. I was never really fond of running, too much work. I was good at it anyway though. A side effect of being Dauntless born.

I was one of the first in my car and I sat back against the wall behind me. Much to my surprise, the next person who scrambled and pulled himself into the car was an Amity transfer. He apologized softly as he collapsed next to me, catching his breath. After a few seconds of deep breaths, he turned to me awkwardly.

"Hey, my name is Thomas Webster." he informed me, like he had rehearsed it. I played along.

"I'm Eve. Welcome to Dauntless. I hope you can handle yourself. How tall are you, like 4'11?" He nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, I am actually. I was just wondering, um-" he cleared his throat. "Since you're Dauntless born and everything, d'you think you could maybe help me a little bit? Not, like, cheating, but keep an eye on me? I mean, since you're dauntless you already have experience, right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…."

"Then I would be safe with you." he jumped excitedly. "Please, just make sure I don't die before initiation is over?"

"You want me to...babysit you?" I asked sarcastically without thinking. The poor kid's face dropped a little.

"N-no, not necessarily. I just don't want to be an easy target, for like-" he jerked his head toward the other end of the car. I looked and saw an Erudite transfer who already looked like he could kill Thomas without meaning to. He was so small….

"Yeah, no problem." I found myself saying. The look he was giving me was very persuasive. Thomas's face brightened up again.

"Thanks." he said quietly. I nodded and fumbled in my mind for something to talk about. I didn't find prolonged silences awkward at all, but if I was gonna be his bodyguard or whatever I might as well get to know him.

"So, Amity. What made you decide to join the dauntless?" He shrugged.

"Didn't belong there. Obviously. I've never been particularly peaceful and I've always been a "troublemaker" because I don't want to be a farmer for the rest of my life." he rolled his eyes. I nodded in agreement.

"So it won't offend you if I tell you that I find the Amity annoying and slow witted?" Thomas laughed quietly.

"Nah. I'd agree with you."

We talked and joked for the rest of the train ride. Eventually, a woman stood and warned us all to get ready. I stood up on instinct and brushed myself off while Thomas stood hesitantly.

"Ready for what?" he asked apprehensively. "What are we getting ready for?" I turned to look at him sympathetically.

"We're jumping. Onto...that roof." I pointed at the building coming up. "Stay right behind me. If you don't make it all the way, try to grab onto the edge, I'll pull you up." I could see him second guessing every decision he had made that day and I almost laughed. "I'm kidding, babe." I smile. "It's easier than it looks, you'll make it." I assured him, probably not as gently as I could have. He nodded thankfully, but didn't seem exactly reassured.

I turned back toward the open door as the roof approached rapidly.

"On three, jump when I do." I led him back a couple steps to get a running start. A few other people budged out of the way while a few other transfers came closer to jump with me and Thomas. I rolled my eyes; I didn't want to be the person to take every initiate under my wing.

"One…" I cracked my neck and Thomas rolled his shoulders. "Two…three." I jolted forward and jumped the gap easily. This was routine for me, but the transfers behind me seemed to have second guesses in the air. I bent my knees on impact and stumbled forward a few steps before gaining my footing. I turned to see Thomas sanding up triumphantly and brushing himself off. He gave me a proud thumbs up and I turned away. Someone was gathering us to the edge of the roof. I knew the two men on the ledge. Their names were Max and Eric, both were jerks with sticks up their asses, one more than the other.

"My name is Eric, this is Max. The entrance to Dauntless headquarters is below me. And if you don't jump, you don't belong in Dauntless."

"What, is there water at the bottom or something?" Someone asked near the back of the crowd of initiates.

"I guess you'll find out." Max shrugged. Despite his appearance he was one of the most optimistic members of Dauntless.

"Or not." Eric added, cocking his head to the side slightly. Ever the realist.

I always considered myself a realist. I never lied to myself to feel better and when asked a question I said the most logical thing corresponding to the inquiry, whether it was what the person needed to hear or not. I considered my own character in the short silence that followed Eric's comment.

"Well, someone's gotta go first. Who's it gonna be?" he asked impatiently, scanning us like he was picking out the cowards and the dauntless. A few seconds later, when no one had volunteered I shrugged and stepped forward casually. Max nodded cordially at me and Eric stood aside, as if inviting me over the edge. I walked up and stepped off the edge without a second thought.

I landed in the net and bounced a few times before rolling toward the edge. A pair of hands helped me out.

"What's your name, initiate?" I sighed. I knew that voice.

"Four, you've known me for two years." I said impatiently.

"Well, in that time you've been known by at least five different names. So tell me, what is it this time?" He retaliated without skipping a beat. He was right, damn it.

"Alright, fine. My name is Eve. Happy now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Completely overjoyed." he sighed exasperatedly. "First jumper, Eve!" he called into the room. A fair amount of people cheered and I bowed over exaggeratedly. I few moments later, someone else landed on the net. A small bundle of sun blonde hair and red and yellow clothing. I was pleasantly surprised, Thomas was braver than I thought.

"Second jumper, Thomas!" Four announced. Thomas himself seemed slightly flustered as he approached me.

"Enlighten me, who the hell is that?" he asked quietly.

"Who, Four? He's kind of unfriendly. Why?" I furrowed my eyebrows. He turned pink.

"No reason." he informed me quickly. That's when it clicked.

"Wait, are you..? Really? You're going for Four?" I asked incredulously with a scoff. Of all the guys inside the compound, he went for the first one he made physical contact? So he was one of those guys.

"Wait you don't like...have a problem? With my condition?" I felt anger flash up inside me.

"Hon, you're talking like its a disease. No I don't have a problem with your sexuality, it's not interrupting my life in the slightest. Keep it up." I hit him in the shoulder gently. "Don't ever let me catch you thinking of yourself as an illness again. Got it?" He grinned brightly and nodded as he went in for a hug. I stepped back quickly. "You gotta earn hugging privileges." He backed off immediately.

"I'm gonna earn the damn hugging privileges and there's nothing you can do about it." he informed me smugly. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, good luck, china doll." I patted his head. What an interesting friendship this was turning out to be.

**Alright, let me know what you think, babes. Review, feel free to IM me if you want to talk. Follow me on Tumblr theyaybatmanuniverse and on Instagram emmahaykaz67. Bye loves.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well babes, I was fairly surprised when I went to check out how the last chapter was received and it already had several followers and favorites! I'm sorta honored by how fast that went seeing as I only posted it a few hours ago. Did you like how Eve was already an unofficial member of Dauntless? There are so many fics where they're transfers who struggle during initiation, I figured I would break the cycle. Anyway, seeing how well it was already going motivated me to start this chapter sooner than I planned. Just for you guys. Just for clarification, Thomas's character is based off of my friend's OC, he seemed adamant that I include him in some way, shape or form, the needy bastard. Anyway, here's chapter two for all the babes out there.**

My fellow Dauntless born initiates and I were sent straight to our dorms where we would stay for the ten weeks of initiation. Thomas and the other transfers were swept off by Four on a tour around the compound. It was then that I realized that the Dauntless born and the transfers were to be housed and trained separately. Thomas would be on his own with Peter - the Erudite boy he had pointed out on the train - without his "bodyguard." I decided that I would do what I did best: break the rules for my own reasons.

If I left Thomas to defend himself after I promised to keep him safe, it would be on my conscience. I never broke a promise. Breaking promises count as lying, and I pride myself on being honest. When I won't gain anything from lying anyway. I would not lie to Thomas, he was too innocent. I just couldn't do it.

Without a word, I turned and left, heading toward the transfer dorm to pick a bunk before anyone else could. Lauren caught up to me quickly and grabbed my arm, effectively stopping me and half turning me around.

"Eve, where the hell do you think you're going?" She demanded, not angry. Just confused.

"I promised the tiny transfer, Thomas, I would make sure no one tries to mess with him. If I train and stay separately the first thing I ever said to him will have been a lie. So I'm taking the transfer course." I pulled my arm away and continued walking. Lauren understood and wouldn't even bother telling anyone else. I knew enough about her to know she wouldn't bother, and the Dauntless leaders wouldn't care so long as I was training.

By the time I made it to the other dorm, the transfers had just finished the tour and were approaching the room from the other side. I pushed people out of my way, making sure to nonchalantly dig my elbow into Peter's rib cage hard enough to leave a good sized bruise, making him wince sharply and threw my arm around Thomas's shoulders.

"Does this count as a hug?" he asked like a smartass.

"Wh-? No. This is me telling Peter that I'm not afraid to leave a mark to get to you." I improvised quickly. To prove my hastily made point, I inclined my head ahead to where Peter rubbed his side uncomfortably as he walked into the dorm in front of us.

I pulled Thomas to the far side of the room where I helped him drag two beds further into the corner. We both agreed that solitude would be much more enjoyable than being within earshot of the other transfers' quips and false accusations about the two of us. He went to the wall where someone had left black clothing for them to pick from. I kept an eye on him to ensure that no one tried to pull one over on him. He came back with skinny jeans, a feminine looking tank top and black combat boots.

"Turn around." he insisted.

"Oh, c'mon, T. You think I don't know what a guy's chest and legs look like?" I rolled my eyes but turned away anyway.

"I don't want to hear about your experiences with guys."

"Hon, the only differences between male and female bodies physically are boobs and whatever they have between the legs. I'm not an idiot and you're not five years old, it's time you learned the bitter truth." I sighed dramatically.

"Whatever, you can turn around now." he laughs. I stood up and jerked my head toward the door.

"Dinner time, T." I led him outside into the hall.

Thomas had to follow me to the cafeteria because he had already forgotten his way around. I made sure to point out the turns we made and memorable things we passed in the five minutes it took us to reach out destination. When we walked in we scanned for empty seats. There were two open at a far table with a few other transfers. If I remember correctly, their names were Christina, Al, and Will. I started toward the empty chairs when Thomas pulled me back quickly.

"Wait, Four is over there. One of us has to sit next to him." I hadn't even noticed Four there. I tended to just block him out when I saw him in public. We were exceptionally incompatible and had never gotten along well. As a result I tormented and sassed him, and he, being the noble hero, suffered through as patiently as he could. Which irritated me to no end. He didn't get angry the way normal people do. He resents people quietly, but doesn't express it except on special occasions. Upon seeing him I wondered again, why did Thomas go for him of all people? Rather than express my confusion, I clapped Thomas on the shoulder and looked him dead in the eye.

"Go get him tiger." I nodded and pushed him in front of me toward the table. "Suck it up." I hissed in his ear as he resisted slightly. Finally, he resigned himself and sat between Four and me.

Thomas and I joined the other three's conversation about their old factions. Every other statement was either a jab at each other's origins or a complaint about their own.

"Hey," I interrupted. "There are assholes and unfavorable things here in Dauntless too, don't give yourselves false hope of escaping from normal things." I warned. They considered my comment for a moment and went back to bickering, Thomas joining in more and more often.

"I don't want to hear about your old factions." I was surprised to hear Four's objection and was about to say something witty back when he spoke again. "You're Dauntless now." My wit was interrupted again, this time by Thomas.

"Were you a transfer? Or Dauntless born..?" he trailed off uncomfortably. Four turned his head in rude disbelief.

"Are you kidding?" What an ass, it was a simple question.

"No." Thomas replied boldly, almost brightly. The kid was gonna get himself killed. Every minute I spent with him I was more and more glad I decided to stick with him rather than leave him to the sharks. I touched his arm gently as a sign to shut the hell up but it was too late. The damage was done.

"What makes you think you can talk to me?" was the harsh reply. Four goddamn it. It took all my self control to punch him in the nose then and there. Eventually the logic of it calmed me down. Despite my exceptional hand to hand combat abilities, Four was more skilled than I was. He would have killed me without trying. Instead, I glared at him harshly and took a sip of water to distract myself. Thomas was taken aback for a moment, but bounced back quickly.

"It must be because you're so approachable. Y'know, like a bed of nails." he shrugged and turned his attention back to the burger on his plate. I choked on my water while Four contemplated his statement with mild amusement on his face. It almost seemed like he was going to apologize when someone came over and whispered something in his ear, drawing him away. The five of us initiates left at the table sat in silence.

"You my friend," Christina broke the silence. "Have a death wish." A light laugh was passed around the table.

"She's right you know." I chuckled quietly to Thomas. "Sorry babe, I should have warned you. He's kind of a self righteous prick, in his own way."

"I noticed." he sighed as Max drew everyone's attention. I usually zoned out when Max made a speech, and this was no exception. He was a surprisingly interesting guy, but speeches, especially his, bored me to tears. I cheered when everyone else did, taking it as a sign that is was over finally.

I was pleasantly startled when Thomas and I, along with our fellow initiates were hoisted into the air and carried around the room. I heard Thomas's startled gasp when his feet left the floor and laughed, cheering with everyone else.

When the crowd surfing was over, Thomas and I were still laughing breathlessly as we headed back toward the dorm. We turned a corner and there was no time to notice someone walking toward us on my other side. Our shoulders collided and a pair of hands grabbed my arms to keep my from toppling over.

"Sorry." It was a quiet apology, but an apology nonetheless.

"It's whatever, but I suggest you pay more attention when you barrel around corners like you're in a drag rac-would you let you of me?" I slapped the hands away and looked up. My stomach dropped when I saw who I had snapped at. Eric stared back at me with an eyebrow raised. I took a deep breath, searched for something to say, which failed miserably. Instead, I nodded at him and dragged Thomas away by the elbow. "I'm dead." I muttered to Thomas as we turned the next corner and entered the dorm. "I had a good few hours with you, T. Make sure people remember me."

"Oh whatever." he rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at me. "So you sassed at Eric, so what?" he shrugged and motioned for me to turn around so he could change.

"Okay babe, remember Four's reaction when you asked your innocent, genuine question? Now picture that times ten, 24/7 and that is the lovely specimen known to us as Eric." I informed him as I turned around and changed into a tank top and a pair of spanks. There was a noise of realization and sympathy behind me as I pulled my long, dark hair into a braid.

The two of us climbed into bed quietly and got comfortable.

"Ready for the first day of training, initiate?" I asked, making my voice deep and masculine. Thomas laughed and rolled over.

"Yeah whatever. G'night, Eve." he yawned and the two of us fell asleep easily after the day's events.

**I apologize for how quickly written this is, as well as the standard klutz moment Eve had. I promise it probably won't happen again. I won't get a chance to write anything again for a few days, Monday at the latest so hang in there for a few days, darlings. Don't forget to review, follow, favorite, whatever. My Tumblr is theyaybatmanuniverse. Goodnight, babes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First day of training initiates! Before we jump in, I think I should clarify that I'm writing this mostly off of the movie because the way the book described Eric I was like, 'ew gross.' But when I watched the movie I was all, 'ooh damn' so…. Anyway, chapter three for my babes.**

I'm woken up to the sound of metal striking metal. I sit up slowly and look toward the door where Four is banging the railing with a tin cup. I sigh and gently work the braid out of my hair with a yawn. I was not a morning person.

Thomas rolled over and fell off his bed with a startled gasp. I choked back a laugh and fluffed my hair out before pulling it back into a tight ponytail.

"Training room. Five minutes." Four's voice echoed across the room and my face fell. I looked over at Thomas who had stood up and was now staring at me in awe.

"Can I help you, babe?" I asked sleepily and got up to get dressed.

"How did you do that? It's like, the most perfect ponytail I've ever seen." He informed me, pointing to my hair vaguely before turning around.

"You get lots of practice growing up in Dauntless." I sighed and changed quickly into a tank top, leggings and combat boots, all black. Thomas dressed similarly with the exception of skinny jeans rather than leggings.

We hustled out with everyone else to the training room where Eric and Four stood waiting. They started us off with a 'light' run, which turned out to be a total of three miles in laps around the spacious room. I looked over at Thomas, who looked like he was on the verge of passing out; we were only halfway done. To be fair we were closer to finishing than anyone else, I was pushing him pretty hard. But I wasn't about to hold back to baby him.

"Four is looking at you." I lied to see if it would motivate him at all. The transition was amazing. Immediately, he sucked in a deep breath, wiped the sweat off his forehead and even sped up to be in front of me. I laughed quietly and matched my pace to his. "well, now he actually is." I told him under my breath and he gave me a dark look.

"Slow down, make me look better." he gasped. I raised an eyebrow and picked up my pace, passing him quickly.

"Bitch." I called over my shoulder amusedly.

"Jerk." He laughed breathlessly as he tried to catch up. All we had to do was finish this lap and we would be done. "I'll race you." he challenged as he finally caught up to me.

"If I win you have to be my slave for the rest of the day. Ready, go." I said quickly and broke into a sprint. He made a hopeless noise behind me and made a vain effort to catch up. I slowed to give him a fair chance, his legs were so much smaller than mine, which made sense seeing as I was a full eight inches taller than him. He remained a few paces behind me until I finished the lap and turned to look at him triumphantly. He threw himself at me, wrapping his legs and arms around my neck and waist. I stumbled backward but managed to catch both of us, laughing.

"No, you have to earn hugging privileges!" I laughed.

"I scared you." He taunted with a snicker.

"I beat you." I shot back and carried him over to where Eric and Four were getting ready to beckon over everyone as they finished. We would have to wait another minute or two for everyone else.

I had just set Thomas down to talk to him easier when Eric beckoned me off to the side, much to my horror. I looked over my shoulder with a pleading look as I followed him slowly. 'Help me' I mouthed desperately. Four shrugged and gave me a 'sorry not sorry' look while Thomas gave me a thumbs up. I stuck my tongue out at him like a child before turning around to face the jury.

"Eve, what are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow and decided that I didn't have anything to lose.

"Well, you called me over here, so…." I shrugged. He rolled his eyes.

"You know what I meant. You're Dauntless born. you have a different training routine." He clarified. "Why are you here with the transfers?" I sighed.

"For fun." He gave me a serious look and I shrugged."Thomas was concerned that he would get slaughtered by some of the other transfers." I explained and gave Peter a pointed look as he came too close to Thomas. "I promised I'd keep an eye on him, but I can't do that if I'm doing the other training, now can I? Would you excuse me for a-?" I walked back over to Thomas as Peter started circling him like a vulture. "Hands off." I snapped and pulled him away, back to where I had left Eric. Somehow I felt more comfortable with him there now.

"If you go back to your own training program, Four and I can keep an eye on him." Eric protested. I shook my head.

"I said I'd be looking out, not that I'd leave him with two much more intimidating strangers. I'm not going anywhere." I replied firmly.

"Alright whatever. I just don't think you'll be at your full potential here." He pointed out. I was slightly taken aback by the comment. The was the closest to 'nice' Eric had ever been to anyone.

"I can be a mascot." I shrugged. "Can we start now? Just because I'm taking on the easier training doesn't mean I don't want to train at all." I sighed and rested my forearm on Thomas's shoulder. Eric nodded and gestured back to the group of initiates that had gathered near Four.

"We're fighting today." he announced as we approached and there were varying reactions from excitement to worry to nothing. I patted Thomas's shoulder seeing the panicked look on his face.

"Don't worry, kid. You and I will pair up. I promise not to accidentally kill you if you promise not to secretly be amazing." I laughed and he allowed a grin. Eric and Four explained the rules and steps of how to go about fighting, demonstrated a few examples of right and wrong and dispersed us. Thomas and I picked a spot near the back of the room; neither of us enjoyed being observed. The two of us slowly practiced maneuvers and strategies on each other, steadily picking up the pace. "I think we're ready." I nodded after about twenty minutes of practice. I looked around the training room for other pairs that seemed prepared. There were two: Peter and Edward as well as Molly and Drew.

I could see Eric and Four exchange a few words before Eric scanned the room calculatingly. "First jumper, last jumper, In the ring. Time to fight."

"Watch and learn, babe." I winked at Thomas and approached the mat as Molly approached from the other side. "And I'll try not to hurt her too bad. Gorillas are endangered anyway." I added more loudly earning a collective chuckle from the other initiates. The two of us faced each other and raised our arms in a prepared stance.

"They'll be sending you out of here in a box Hayslett." she sneered.

"I'd say the same for you but I don't think they'd be able to fit you in just one." I snapped. "Bring it on, gorilla girl." I smirked.

**I decided to put their fight in the next chapter, which I'm going to start right after I post this one. What do you think of the character clash between Eve and Thomas? I think their friendship is developing rather well, what are your thoughts? Remember to review and favorite, thanks babes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This might be a short chapter, I'm not sure yet, but at least its a chapter right? I have a vague idea of what direction I want this to go, but if you have any ideas for what I might do please tell me and I'll try to find a way to incorporate it somehow. Anyway, here's chapter four, darlings.**

Molly took a couple threatening steps forward, trying to scare me. I took a step back and kicked her in the knee without warning, sending her to the floor. She swiped my feet out from underneath me and I fell backwards. She crawled toward me to pin me beneath her so I connected my heel to her chin quickly and scrambled to my feet, backing away for a few steps. She stood up and we faced each other for a few moments.

"Come on, quit playing with each other." Eric commented impatiently. Without hesitating, I grabbed her arm and turned my back to her, twisting her arm and using my momentum to flip her over my shoulder. She landed hard on her back and groaned in pain.

"You bitch." she muttered and yanked me to the floor. This time she managed to get me underneath her and tried to put her hand over my face. I couldn't move my arms or legs t my benefit, so it was time to fight dirty. I caught the knuckle of her thumb between my teeth and bit down hard, drawing blood. I tasted it in my mouth and spat it in her face as she pulled back in shock. I wiggled an arm free quickly and elbowed her in the throat. She gasped for breath as I shoved her off me and kicked her harshly in the ribcage. She cried out and coughed roughly before backing away quickly.

"How long do we go for?" I gasped, looking over at Eric and Four.

"Until one of you is unconscious." I nodded and disregarded whatever Four said afterward. I had asked a question and got an answer, I just had to knock her out and I could be done. I got up on auto pilot as Molly struggled to her feet. I grabbed hold of her hair and harshly collided my knee to her forehead as she grasped at my wrists. I repeated the action twice more until she was out and walked back over to Thomas who seemed nervous to see me approaching.

"Babe, I'm not gonna destroy you." I rolled my eyes and stood next to him.

"Didn't she hurt you? Like, a bruise or something? How did you beat her? She's like, three times your weight."

"Yes, she hurt me, I'm not indestructible." I sighed. "I'm going to a have gnarly bruises on my arms and sides where her legs dug in and a sore back, but nothing I can't handle." He still seemed astonished that I had beaten her. "Listen, on top of me having more experience than her, there's another reason I kicked her ass. She is bigger than me, and she probably does have more muscle, and by the end of physical training she'll have more endurance definitely. But what she doesn't have is technique. She just lunges around and hopes that she'll grab hold of you. There's no strategy or grace in it. That's where you use your brain and outsmart her. Sidestep, avoid, get her in the back of the knee, get her on the floor so you have more leverage-"

"Alright, alright! I got the idea, I don't need a play by play of the fight going on in your head." Thomas raised his hands in surrender. "I got it." He laughed. "C'mon, lets watch everyone else." he jumped on my back unexpectedly and latched onto me.

At the end of the training session, Eric introduced the board. "If you're below the line at the end of training, you're out." There was a long pause as everyone took in the information. While I was ranked number one, right above Peter, Thomas was on the negative side of the line. "Training is over for the day, you can leave." He finished and everyone shuffled out of the room without giving it a second chance.

"T, I can't see your face but I know you're worrying. Relax, training isn't over until more than a month and you haven't even fought yet so you have nothing against you. Just take a deep breath. Want to get a tattoo?" I felt him nod so I turned toward the pit, letting him slide off my back at the entrance for the tattoo parlor.

There was music playing faintly, but it sounded like some sort of heavy guitar. The parlor was dimly lit except for the artists' stations, which had intricately designed lamps, none of which were exactly the same though they were all black. There were books of tattoos and panels with designs hanging against the walls, which had red lights shining behind to illuminate the tattoo choices. Thomas stared around in awe for a moment before walking a few steps away to find something he wanted.

"I'll be over here, don't get stepped on." I told him, pointing the opposite direction. I saw something that had caught my eye. A simple tattoo that was in the shape of a cross whose bottom strip turned into an arrow pointing down. I took it off the wall carefully and turned to take it to one of the artists when I realized Eric was on my way to the closest station. I sighed to myself and headed that way. "So, what was that you were saying about me not accessing my full potential with the transfers?" He looked around and seemed surprised to see me for a moment.

"I think we both know you were holding back a little bit." he replied.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I really wasn't." He shrugged slightly as if to say, 'if you insist.' He glanced down at the glass panel I was holding.

"You're getting that?" I nodded. "May I ask where?" he asked and walked slowly with me toward the station I had been heading for.

"In the middle of my back, right above my waistband, kinda small." I explained briefly.

"Isn't that kind of out of the way? I mean, even if it's gonna be on your back don't you want people to see it?"

"Well, I already have this one on the main part of my back." I turned slightly so he could see the feathered wings stamped across my shoulder blades and extending down my arms to my elbow. He moved my ponytail out of the way and pulled the top of my shirt down to see it better. "Alright, slow down there." I pulled away and turned back to the tattoo artist a few feet away and stepped forward to meet her. I was surprised when Eric continued forward with me, but I indicated where I wanted the modified cross rather than say anything about it.

I laid on my stomach on the artist's- Maddie's- chair and lifted the back of my shirt to expose the spot where I wanted the tattoo. Eric continued hovering, but not in a creepy way. Like I had invited him to the parlor with me rather than Thomas and he was waiting patiently for me to be finished. He obviously wanted to see the end result.

Maddie finished my tattoo quickly and used a couple mirrors to show me. "Perfect." I assured her. "What do you think?" I asked Eric, deciding to make conversation since he was still there. He nodded in agreement.

"It's interesting placement because it's like you're an angel, but despite that you seem to think you're going to hell." Maddie commented on an offhand way as she put a bandage over it.

"I am an angel darling. And yes, I am going to hell. I've got a kingdom to run, after all." I winked as I stood up. "God, remind me never to say that again, I sound like some scene chick." I sighed and paid Maddie with my Dauntless points. "Now, where did my china doll go?" I muttered to myself and wandered off a couple steps before turning back around. "See you around. Tomorrow. See you tomorrow." I said awkwardly to Eric who waved back briefly and walked off.

I found Thomas a minute later, just finishing a tattoo that took up his entire back. It was the Amity tree engulfed in flames. I raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?" He asked, noticing me as he sat up and his artist put a large bandage over the fresh tattoo.

"Well T, I can't tell if it's representing Dauntless and Amity or if it's inspired by a deep hatred for the latter." I nodded. "But I like it. It looks badass." He smiled brightly and stood up, paying quickly.

"It is Dauntless and Amity. It's like Dauntless is taking over whatever Amity in me is left over." He grinned proudly. "I'm a genius. What'd you get?" I showed him my whole back. "That's amazing." He breathed and looked at the feathers.

"Thanks, babe. I got the wings a couple months ago, I just got the cross at the bottom.'' He nodded and I turned back around. "Pretty cool?"

"Pretty cool." he nodded. "Does it represent anything?" I thought for a few seconds looking for a good answer.

"No." I replied shortly. "I got them because I like them. Maybe they'll be relevant someday, but for now I have them because I like them. And I know I won't regret them because since they're not connected to anything right now, there's no way I can get sick of whatever made me get them. Because I didn't have anything in mind to represent them. _I'm_ a genius." I laughed and led him back out into the Pit. "So what now? You hungry?"

"Hell yes." He sighed and we walked toward the cafeteria. "So what'd you do without me? Were you lonely and sad?" He inquired dramatically.

"You know, I would have been thrown into a state of loneliness and despair, but actually someone else sort of kept me company...I guess."

"What?" He asked sharply. "No way, who?"

"If I tell you you'll either not believe me or hate me because you know him and he's kind of an ass." Thomas gave me a serious look.

"I swear, if it's Peter…"

"Ew, no." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "I hate that guy. No, guess again. Less of an ass."

"Well it's not my future husband, you don't like him. Not Max, he's right there. Was it someone in our training group?" I pressed my lips together.

"Sort of? In a weird way…."

"Wait, so it wasn't Four. Which means Eric? C'mon, he hates everyone, especially the initiates. You're telling me he talked to you? And like, hung out with you? What the hell? What did you do to him?"

"Shut up!" I smacked his shoulder. "I didn't do anything! I made a witty comment as I passed by him and he just kept walking with me and we had a conversation. It's not like I tricked him into it using my expert seduction powers." I rolled my eyes. "God, the way you say it it's like you're accusing me of hitting him over the head. Are you trying to tell me that I'm an unlikeable person?" I demanded jokingly and Thomas laughed.

"Why are you getting so defensive about it? Even though you're just kidding, this seems a bit excessive." He squinted at me for a few seconds.

"What are you doing, scanning my soul? Making sure I don't have some sort of roundabout angle?" I laughed lightly, but he kept looking at me seriously. "Okay, really. What do you want?" Thomas shrugged and kept glaring at me suspiciously.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, but..." He gave me a pointed look and it finally clicked.

"Wait, you think that because I can talk to him, that I'm, what? In love with him?" I scoffed and turned to walk away. "Unbelievable." I muttered.

"No, wait! Eve, I'm sorry. You just seemed awkward about it, like you were covering something up." He grabbed hold of my arm and hugged it as he walked with me. "Sorry."

"It's whatever. Just the fact that I can't talk to someone of the opposite gender without being questioned on my motives ticks me off. You don't really have anything to apologize for, but I'm glad you did anyway." I grumbled reluctantly. We walked around the compound for a little while, just talking about nothing until Thomas yawned. "I'm guessing you're tired?"

"Yeah…." he sighed quietly. "Just all of a sudden, I'm exhausted." He blinked rapidly and raised his eyebrows in an attempt to keep his eyes open. I picked him up and carried him on my back.

"I guess it's time for bed then." I stifled a yawn, his exhaustion rubbing off on me.

When we made it back to the dorm, Thomas was half asleep with his face pressed against the back of my neck. A few people were already asleep and those who were still awake kept quiet to let them sleep. I pulled back the covers on Thomas's bed and dropped him in the middle of the mattress before changing into my pajamas speedily and crawling into bed. Someone, probably Four, came and clicked the lights off a few minutes later and the quiet buzz of indistinct talking died down as everyone began to drop off to sleep. On my way to sleep I reviewed the day hazily. I had gotten a good start, but Thomas hadn't even gotten a chance to fight. I couldn't even help him because I wasn't given the opportunity to watch him fight someone else. I'd have to help him….

**Alright, chapter four done. And no, I'm not capitalizing it because I mean the actual number and not the stereotypical Ken doll that every fandom seems to have. Sorry Four fans, I just don't find Theo that attractive. Anyway, review, follow, favorite, whatever seems necessary. Oh, and my Tumblr is theyaybatmanuniverse and my Instagram is emmahaykaz67. Thanks for reading this far, dears!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So the last chapter was kinda really terrible, and I apologise. It was one of those things where you write it all while you're really tired and it doesn't come out nearly as good as you though it did. Maybe this one will be better, keep up hope!**

Over the next couple weeks, training continued as normal, for the most part. There was a slight panic three or so weeks in. I had lost a fight or two and was ranked third, with Peter ahead of me and Edward in number one. One night, Edward was stabbed through the eye with a butter knife. He lived, but since he couldn't continue training, they kicked him out. Some other girl went with him, I didn't know who she was.

Thomas and I both knew it was Peter. There wasn't any doubt about it, he didn't like being second ranked. So he got rid of number one. The thought made me nervous, only a few days ago I was in first with Peter right behind me. He hadn't even killed Edward to get rid of him. There was pain and blood, but now Edward had to live with it. I couldn't think about it for too long, to be in that much pain...

"We've gotta tell someone." Thomas's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Who else could it have been? It's so obvious."

"T, we don't have any proof. At all. We won't accomplish anything."

"Well, we might as well get it out there so that when they're looking for the culprit they at least consider it." He shot back.

"Alright, fine." I put my hands up in surrender. "Let's go tell someone. It's better than just sitting here." I sat up from my bed and pulled my jacket on. We had been given a free day due to the insanity of the night previous. No one had bothered to do anything, including getting dressed.

Thomas was wearing the kind of shorts you get during PE in school and a sweatshirt of mine that was way too big for him. I was wearing a tank top with my jacket over and stretchy exercise shorts. Without bothering to get properly dressed or even put shoes on, I dragged Thomas out of the dorm to find a leader. As we wandered around the compound, I hoped and prayed that it would be Max or someone who might actually listen, but I must have jinxed it. The first authority figures we saw were Eric and Four, arguing quietly back and forth. I gave Thomas a look, begging him to keep looking for anyone else, but he wouldn't do it. He wanted to talk to Four.

Thomas's bravery level had already shot through the roof and he continued to make conversation with Four. I was always more and more surprised by how increasingly patient Four was with him. He seemed to actually answer his questions for the most part and hold real conversations. So now, not only was he going to stay to talk to go either way, but he was going to leave me to talk to Eric. While Thomas has grown somewhat familiar with Four, Eric had started picking on me more than the other initiates since the tattoo parlour. It was like he was making up for a brief moment of human interest and over compensating. With a reluctant sigh, I trailed behind Thomas to talk to him. He immediately gave Four an excuse to stop arguing with Eric, which pointed his attention on me.

"Interesting fashion choice." He started, glancing down to what I was wearing before looking back at me. "What do you want, initiate?" He asked impatiently. I scowled at him.

"I think I know who stabbed Edward." Eric raised an eyebrow in polite interest. "I-we," I corrected, gesturing to me and Thomas. "We think it was Peter. In fact I'm sure it was. He didn't do anything, he didn't make a fuss that night, he just sort of stood there and watched Edward nearly bleed to death on the fuc- on the floor." I quickly stopped myself from swearing, that wouldn't have ended well. "Besides, he was second and now since Edward is gone he's number one. That's not a coincidence. It could've been anyone in the dorm, but it was Edward." I insisted. He thought it over for a moment.

"You make a lot of good points, but where's your proof?" He asked like he was talking to someone much younger than me. I glared at him incredulously.

"You just lost your best trainee, you're not going to investigate?"

"He's not the best anymore. As I'm sure you already know, he's been dismissed. He won't be continuing training and he will be factionless."

"Yeah, and who benefits from that?" I snapped, throwing self control out the window. Eric shrugged vaguely in a way that I was sure he only did to piss me off. I huffed and grabbed Thomas by the elbow to pull him away. "Quit flirting." I said sharply and rigged him away.

"Eve." It was Eric. I turned to look at him impatiently. "You want to be careful. If you keep accusing Peter that strongly, people will start to think you did it." He warned with a slight nod before turning and walking away.

"Whatever, at least then we'll be placing blame rather than letting attempted murder slide." I mutter and walk away with Thomas right behind.

"I wasn't flirting..." He trailed off, making me laugh once.

"Quit lying to yourself. I want even paying attention to your conversation and I'm willing to bet that you were subliminally planting yourself into his subconscious." I scoffed. "Listen kid, I hate to break it to you but Four isn't looking for any kind of companionship, platonic or otherwise. I don't think he's ever been interested in anyone in any way ever. Maybe he's one of those extreme asexual/aromantics who thinks everyone else is lacking in common sense. I bet that's him." I blathered without hesitation, but stopped when I saw Thomas's dejected face. I didn't feel guilty for telling him what I honestly thought, but I didn't want to deal with a depressed dwarf. "But hey, if anyone were gonna prove me wrong on that, I think you have the best chance. I mean, he actually talks to you without insulting you, so that's something." He smiled a little bit and leaned on my arm gently.

"You're so damn bipolar." He laughed.

"Yep, and you're stuck with me unless you find another bodyguard. Ha." He shook his head slightly as we wandered aimlessly through the compound.

"Y'know, you accuse me of flirting. But that isn't nearly as bad as what you do." Thomas said after a couple minutes of silence. I took a deep breath, we had had this conversation before. He seemed to see something about my brief contacts with Eric that I didn't. Mostly I ended up snapping at him while he stayed calm, which made me even more mad. Nothing to read in between the lines.

"Please tell me, what do I do?" I asked in order to humor him.

"Well you always say how you don't like talking to him-"

"I don't! He's as ass!"

"Would you shut up and let me finish?" Thomas reprimanded, catching me off guard. This was the closest to raising his voice he had ever come. I shrugged and let him continue. "You say you hate talking to him and you always claim how its the worst thing in the world and that he's so hard for you to have a conversation with. But then when you do, it's like you forget all of your complaints and you just talk. You don't even bother being polite half the time anymore, which means you're comfortable talking to him."

I wanted to scream that it was_his_ fault I was more comfortable around Eric. He always made me talk to him whenever _he_had a problem or needed something. As a result, I realized more and more how much I didn't care what I said around him because it just became clearer and clearer that he himself didn't particularly care either. He never even listened and continued picking on me mercilessly. Although if he hadn't called me to fight three times in a row I wouldn't have gotten tired and been beaten by both Edward and Peter. Really, if it weren't for him I'd have been in Edward's place.

"And then you deny that you catch yourself looking at him when we aren't doing anything in training."

"Whoa there, that's because I don't! He really doesn't even have anything I'm interested in looking at." That was an outright lie and I mentally kicked myself. Despite having such an ugly attitude, especially towards me, Eric was conventionally attractive, no matter what else I told myself I couldn't help but enjoy looking at him. It was a guilty pleasure of sorts.

"Eve, _I've_caught you looking, that's why I'm bringing it up." He said impatiently. I struggled for something clever to say back, but couldn't find anything.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"So you think he's attractive, stop denying it and put yourself out there." He said bracingly. "Why not? What's the worst that could happen, it's not like you're gonna die. Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if he had his eye on you too. You're every straight guy's dream, with the dark hair and green eyes that stare into your soul. And you undoubtedly have the one thing heteros look for. Two things really. Does it hurt to run?'

"Oh my god, shut your mouth." I laughed and threw my arm over his shoulders. "That's what sports bras are for." I snickered when he kept quiet, which made him laugh.

"So?" he asked expectantly. I raised an eyebrow, not remembering the question. "Are you going to stop denying it and put yourself out there?" he recapped. I thought carefully for a moment.

"I'll stop denying it to you because you already know. But I will not put myself out."

'What? Why not? What if you're missing him?"

"Because you gave me a choice and I'm choosing what I'm more comfortable with right now. Have you learned nothing these past few weeks? I'm not about to do something I don't think through carefully first. Besides, it's against the rules. I could get kicked out and then I'll have lost everything. So no, I don't find it worth the risk for now. And as far as 'missing him' goes, he's not going anywhere. I can get him just as easily after initiation where the worst that could happen is rejection." Thomas shrugged.

"Fair enough. How do you think things through so well? I mean, you always seem to cover everything but you never think for very long." I shrugged casually.

"I dunno, I just kinda think as I'm talking I guess. I never really noticed before." Another lie. I knew I was overly analytical, but I couldn't help it. Tori had warned me to be careful but it was so hard to when no one else was using the most basic common sense.

"Yeah, whatever. What do you want to do for the rest of the day? Want another tattoo?" Thomas asked excitedly. Well, there was nothing else to do...

"Yeah sure. I've got something I've been wanting to get anyway."

**Alright, I'm stopping there because it's been a while since I've posted. Chapter five for those of you who are actually reading, love y'all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm glad everyone's enjoying this fic so far. Better than going to see 50 Shades of Grey, right? Please tell me you agree with me on that…. Anyway, the last chapter had way more success than some of the other chapters, so I'm seeing how quickly I can post this one. Shoutout to crowchick4 for specifically approving of my opinion on Four. Not that he isn't a good character, it's just the stereotypical hero complex that I'm starting to get irritated with. Sorry I guess? Anyway, chapter six for y'all.**

Thomas and I walked into the dimly lit tattoo parlor and he immediately moved to the wall to pick out what he wanted. I stood with him for a few minutes until he decided on a small crescent moon on the joint of his thumb, just above his wrist. I escorted him to the closest station where he greeted the artist, Tori, like an old friend.

"I'll be over there, china doll." I pointed to the next open station a few spaces over. He nodded and waved me away. I walked over to the artist, a guy named Zeke who I had only met once or twice before.

"What can I do for you… Eve?" he nodded.

"Yeah, hi. Um, I know it'll take a while but I've been thinking about getting a dragon from my right elbow kinda winding down to the back of my hand. Sorta like that." I pointed to a mural of a chinese style dragon on the wall. "What do you think, are you up to the challenge?" He grinned proudly at me.

"Lucky for you, designs like that are my specialty. At most, I'll take an hour, but it will look good. Promise."

"Alright, cool." I smiled back politely and shrugged off my jacket as I sat in the chair. Zeke prepared the needle and the ink.

"Ready?" I nodded and he started the tail of the dragon just below my elbow. "You enjoy getting tattoos, don't you?" He asked upon seeing the feathered wings extending down my arms.

"I only have two." I informed him. "The wings, and I got another one a few weeks ago." Zeke nodded and lifted my arm slightly to get a better angle and wiped off the extra ink from my arm. We continued idle talk until he finished a little over an hour later. After Thomas was finished with his, he found me and watched Zeke work his magic on my arm.

"So, why a dragon?" Zeke asked as I paid. Thomas gave me a questioning look as if he wanted to know too.

"Well they're badass. But to me, they also represent power because my mom had one like this and she didn't let anyone push her around. She is by far one of the most amazing people I've ever known. I got it going all down to my fist because I figure, I know it sounds weird, but when I hit someone I can deliver the message that I'm powerful too." I shrugged. Thomas and Zeke both looked at me with what looked like admiration and understanding. "Alright, see you." I said awkwardly to Zeke and pulled Thomas away with me. "So how're things coming along with Four?" I asked conversationally.

"Slow." He sighed. "But I'm making progress." He added hastily, not wanting to prove me right. "If I ever get married, will you be my bridesmaid?"

"Only if you'll do the same for me." I shrugged, making him laugh.

"Deal. Anyone special in mind?" He asked in a would be casual voice if I didn't know what he was trying to do.

"T, I swear. I'm going to stab you in your face." I shook my head. "Why can't you just drop it? I've told you a thousand times, there's nothing there." He looked at me slyly.

"Maybe not for you, but you haven't seen the way _he_ looks at _you_ when you're not paying attention." For some reason, I felt warm when he said that. I rolled my eyes anyway.

"Is that supposed to awaken some sudden attraction in me?" I asked dramatically. "It seems like you're paying more attention to him than you claim I am. Don't you already have one?" He shrugged.

"My day job is trying to make you see how very in love with him you are." He retaliated coolly with a slight raise of his eyebrow. He seemed to sense that I was tempted to twist his arm behind his back because he changed the subject quickly. "What are we doing tomorrow?" i shrugged.

"I heard either knives or guns." I hoped to death it was the first. I wasn't good with throwing knives and it would take a while to get used to, but if we did knives first then I could finish the section with something I was good at. Thomas groaned in dread.

"I'm not strong enough to hold a gun straight and I don't have good aim." he sighed. "I have a good throwing arm, in Amity we used to see who could throw a ball the best. There was this target and I always made it to or past the target, but I never once hit it."

"Well the wind was probably interfering. And as far as holding a gun, just use your throwing arm to support most of the weight and pull the trigger with the other hand. Simple."

"Why do you have to make so much sense?" He asked exasperatedly. "It's not fair."

"Well, bravery without knowledge is dangerous." I replied simply.

"Yeah, but where do you get all this wisdom? Where are you pulling it from?"

"Wisdom and knowledge are completely different, T."

"No it isn't, it's literally the same thing."

"It's really not."

"Yeah whatever." Thomas rolled his eyes, making me sigh irritably.

"Knowledge is knowing that a tomato is a fruit. Wisdom is having the common sense to not put it in fruit salad." I explained somewhat patiently. He took in what I said and mulled it over for a moment.

"When you put it like that…." I laughed and threw my arm around his shoulders. We were headed for the cafeteria.

"For the record, I don't think you're stupid. I know you're kinda worried about that. Just thought I should let you know."

"How can you tel- nevermind, you'll just give me a long winded answer and make me feel dumb. Don't tell me."

"I just know how people work." I replied softly anyway because I knew he was still curious. It was silent for almost a minute before Thomas said anything again.

"You know how _other _people work. Somehow you still don't see how close you are to your true love everyday!" He started slowly and finished in a rush, sprinting ahead of me, laughing. My jaw dropped and I raced after him.

"You little rat! You just don't stop do you?" I laughed and caught up quickly, sweeping him

up and draping him over my shoulders. He shrieked and grabbed my arms tight.

"Put me down!" he insisted with a breathless giggle.

"Nah, I'll just carry you like this the whole way and show Four how very itty bitty you really are." I snickered as we approached the cafeteria door.

"No! No!" He squealed and squirmed until I put him down and he promptly punched me in the arm. I was vaguely surprised when it hurt and later formed a small bruise.

"So, dinner?" He asked conversationally, sweeping his hair to the side the way he liked it. I nodded and bowed slightly, indicating for him to go in before me.

"Please, ladies first." I winked and jerked my head for him to walk. He blew a kiss and walked into the spacious room followed closely by me. We took our normal places at the table with Al, Christina and Will. Thomas and I had both noticed a few days before that Chris and Will seemed extremely close for two people in a 'strictly platonic' relationship. I talked and joked and laughed along with everyone else until I heard my name, then Thomas's. We looked around to see who was talking and my face fell when I saw Eric beckoning us toward the door. Thomas elbowed me discreetly as he got up and I made sure to step on his foot. He led the two of us into the hall and down the corridor from the dining area.

"Another tattoo?" He asked before anything else. "Isn't that overkill?"

"I only have three." I sighed exasperatedly. "Am I the only one here who can count? What did you pull us out here for?'

"I told some of the other leaders what you told me this morning and we decided to ask around the people in your dorm. Everyone seemed to agree with you two except for Molly and Drew."

"They're friends with Peter." I interrupted quickly before I lost my chance.

"I know, which helps your suspicion. But even though nearly everyone thinks it was Peter, we don't have any solid proof like witnesses. Even Edward said he didn't know who it was because he was asleep at the time."

"What about the knife, can't you like, check for fingerprints or something?"

"Whoever did it must have worn gloves or held the knife with a towel or something, there weren't any prints."

"So what you're saying is Pet- whoever did this is just going to walk free? That's all you do? You lost the best trainee and this is the best you can do? He could have died!"

"I told you, he's not the best anymore. And I'm sorry, but yes. We've done the best we can."

"Fine." I snapped and folded my arms across my chest. "Why are you telling us this? I don't remember asking."

"Well, you seemed so passionate about it earlier I figured you might want to hear the final word in this. I guess I was wrong." He gave a shrug that showed just how little he cared."

"Well, I assumed that _someone_ would find _something_. I guess I was wrong." I repeated back to him sarcastically. Before I turned to leave I thought I saw something like amusement on his face. "Why didn't you help me out, T?" I asked as we re-entered the cafeteria.

"You had it handled, I didn't need to say anything. Besides, I was just so busy thinking about what a perfect couple you two would make. What's better than a couple sarcastic assholes getting together and making babies?" He snickered and I slapped him in the back of his head.

"1: not going to happen, 2: ew, aren't you a little young to know about what goes on in mommy and daddy's room at night? And 3: I'm infertile, I can't have kids. Don't ask how I know, I'll tell you eventually." I sat back down and ignored the weird looks the other three gave me, having only heard a couple things I said. I waited for Thomas to finish eating, as I had lost my appetite and we headed back to the dorm with everyone else where we all fell asleep quickly to the prospect of training the next day.

**Alright, I wrote this chapter fairly quickly so be patient with it. Don't forget to review and follow or to follow me on Tumblr (theyaybatmanuniverse) and Instagram if you want (emmahaykaz67). I hope you enjoyed, I'll have chapter seven up as soon as possible, babes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't believe how popular this is getting! Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, especially orangeporcupine and crowchick4 for reviewing more than once. The more y'all leave good reviews, the more motivated I am to write! Thanks for all the support from everyone.**

We were woken up by Four in the usual way: early and rudely. I was so tempted to pull the covers over my head and fall back to sleep. I forced myself to get up anyway because being late or not doing a day of training was seen as not being committed enough to Dauntless and I could be kicked out. So I forced myself to get up and ready with everyone else. After I dressed in a fitted t-shirt and leggings accompanied with my boots, all black, I rushed out the door with the rest of the initiates.

"Today we're going to be practicing throwing knives." Four explained the human shaped targets lined against the wall and the table arranged with rows of sleek looking knives. _Just one week_ I thought to myself. _One week and then I can hold a gun._

On Eric's request, Four demonstrated how to properly throw a knife. I had to repress a smug grin upon realizing that Eric made Four do it because he was about as good at it as I was. Then the urge to laugh disappeared when I figured that Thomas would probably use that against me if he came to the same conclusion.

Thomas and I each grabbed a careful handful of the throwing knives and stepped up to a target to share.

"So...beginners first?" I offered.

"No no, I think the phrase is 'ladies first.'" He shot back with a mock grin. I sighed and flipped the knife in my hand once or twice. _Goddamn it_. I sighed again and threw the knife toward the target with a flick of my wrist. It stuck to the board above the shoulder and I winced.

"Yeah, even you could do better." I grumbled. "Your turn." I stepped back to let him take his turn.

"Well mine probably won't even stick in." He said humbly as he stepped up and tossed the knife carefully, imitating what I did. I shook my head pitifully.

"Well you have the accuracy and I guess you haven't noticed that a knife is a lot sharper than the ball you threw in Amity. It'll probably stick into the target a lot better too." I nodded sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up." He scoffed as he tossed the knife. He was more shocked than I was when it stuck right in the middle of the stomach, quivering slightly. He turned to look at me with his eyes nearly popping out of his head and his jaw on the floor. "I hit it!" He gasped and hopped toward me. "Eve, I hit it! I hit it I hit it I hit it!" He squealed and moved to jump on me and I moved back quickly.

"Hey hey! Knives, T. Knives." I reminded him. He gave me a sheepish look and pointed a knife at me.

"I hit it." He reminded me giddily.

"Mhmm, I'm proud of you, hon." I nodded and moved up to take my turn again. This time it went lower, but actually found the target right in the hip. "Well if I ever need to throw a knife at someone, that'll slow them down right?" I asked frustratedly. "Someone please tell me there's a possibility that I could actually use this." I groaned, probably louder than I could have.

"To be perfectly honest, you won't." I flinched slightly at Eric's sudden and unexpected response. I had to resist the reflex to stab him with one of the remaining three knives in my hand. "This is more for proving you can than for actual function. I'm not sure why they keep it in the program." He finished.

"Well can't _you_ do something about it? Not like it matters but if you find it as tedious as it sounds can't you change it?" I asked skeptically.

"The other leaders agreed that it was almost a rite of passage by now and ruled to keep it."

"And now I'm stuck here." I sighed and threw another, not caring whether or not it even hit the target. To my surprise, the blade buried itself in the shoulder of the cutout. "Well, that was better than before." I shrugged as Thomas took his turn and the knife hit dead in the center of the head. I have him a high five and Eric nodded in approval.

"Nice work, Amity." He rewarded before walking off to examine the other initiates.

"10 dp he came over here to watch you throw knives." Thomas hissed the moment he was gone.

"10 dp you didn't notice Four watching out of the corner of his eye." I retaliated without skipping a beat. "Seriously, T. You've gotta give this up. Why can't you just accept that he doesn't do anything for me?"

"I'm just trying to make sure you don't die alone." He shrugged innocently as I took another turn. I missed.

"Honey, I can get a date on my own. You'd be surprised. I just don't want anything to distract me from imitation right now. I'd rather make it through this part of my life before worrying about anything else. Is that so hard to understand? Besides, we're sixteen. There will be plenty of time to get married." I muttered the last part under my breath.

"Alright fine, just tell me one thing." He stepped closer and lowered his voice. "Was he really looking?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Oh, and look now he's taking his shirt off!" I exclaimed teasingly.

"I'm serious! I need to know, this is embarrassing. I can't just look over there. Besides, you notice things better than I do."

"That's sad, T. I'm not even wearing my contacts today." I glanced at Four whose eyes instantly jumped away. "Yeah, he was. Is. Was. Maybe I should stop watching him." I stepped back and took my next turn. I hit the thigh. "That would hurt too. Last one, pray for me, brace yourself." I chucked the knife sloppily and turned to walk a few paces away when I heard Thomas gasp behind me. I turned around curiously and it took a moment to realise that the knife embedded in the collar was the one I had thrown moments ago. My jaw dropped and I looked at him in shock. "I did that! Did I do that?" He nodded happily and I laughed triumphantly. "I'm never gonna have to do that again." The laughter trailed off slowly.

"Alright, my turn again." He threw the final three knives. All three seemed to hit exactly where he wanted them to and he did a childish celebratory dance and jumped on me. I caught him quickly and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, alright. But next week, I'll show you up with a gun." I promised.

"I don't doubt it." He laughed and put his chin on my shoulder.

"For your sake, you might want to hop off. Four just looked away very quickly. You've just broken his heart, you monster!" I laughed and set him down gently. He gave me a hurt look.

"Seriously? Don't joke about that, that's mean." He frowned insistently.

"Well, I thought you'd be used to it after almost a month of hanging around me. Would you stop giving me that look?" I snapped. "Just go talk to him if you want him, god. Get over there and flirt. Go." I made shooing motions with my hands and headed over to talk to Christina. She waved when she noticed me walking over with a welcoming smile.

"Hey, we're trying to help Al. He hasn't hit the target once." She added under her breath. "He's really terrible at this." I watch as Al throws a knife and the handle bounces off the target. I raise my eyebrows in shock. Someone worse than me. "Do you think you can help?" Christina winced.

"I'll see what I can do." I sighed and walked up. "Al, Al honey. Try holding it like this...and just put more force behind it. Easy." He nodded in understanding and tried again. The blade stuck into the abdomen the tiniest bit before slipping out. "See, that was better." I patted his shoulder. "Go again, more force. What's the point of having this much muscle if you dont use it to throw knives?"

"Great question." He muttered sarcastically and threw another. It stuck, almost up to the handle, just not on the target. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. Initiates were busy talking amongst each other or taking turns with their targets, Four was still distracted by Thomas. Eric on the other hand was watching with a mild mix of disappointment and impatience. He started a step toward us and without thinking I motioned my hands as if to push him away.

"Guys I'll be right back, keep going." I jogged over to Eric. "Hey, we're fine over there." I insisted. "We're working, he's almost got it, I swear. Just stay over here because if you go over there he'll get nervous and do even worse."

"Well, why do you care? Now that you know that its a useless skill." he cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Despite the fact that we're never going to need this, you're still grading us on it. I'm not friends with them, but that doesn't mean I don't think he shouldn't have his best chance." I shrugged. "Are you going to stay over here?"

"For a few more minutes. If he's mastered it by then, I won't bother."

"Thank you." I sighed, only because he controlled where my name ranked on the board.

"Speaking of friends, it's weird seeing you having even one. Almost unexpected." He commented in an offhand way as he backed away slowly. I stood in silent shock for a moment. I knew I'd never had many friends and I didn't usually care, but for some reason hearing it from someone else was like a slap in the face. I found my voice again soon enough however.

"Yeah, I'd say the same thing about you except there's no one desperate enough to even try for you." I lashed out before turning on my heel and returning to the target. By this point, Al had missed twice, and made two more a ring or so outside the little "x" marked in the middle of the stomach. "Getting closer." I acknowledged as I approached. "Last one. Make it count." He took a deep breath and threw the last knife hard. I watched as it turned in the air and hit an inch underneath the bullseye. Christina and Will cheered and I joined in to be polite. Al turned with his arms raised in celebration, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, I did it!" He laughed and swept me into a tight hug, lifting me up and spinning me around. A startled shriek escaped my mouth.

"Yeah, you did it, now put me down." I gasped and smacked his arm. "C'mon, down down down." I insisted. He set me down swiftly, still smiling.

"What happened? What did you do?" He asked, laughing slightly.

"It's-" I cleared my throat. "It's all about how you hold it, there's a certain way…. I think it works better for you than it does for me though." I added, trying to seem casual.

"All that matters is that it worked." He laughed. "Thank you so much." He beamed and went to Christina and Will in celebration. I caught Eric's eye as I walked across the room to get Thomas and gave him a smug, challenging look.

"C'mon, T. I'm hungry, lets go." I started dragging him away.

"What? I was talking." He pouted.

"Yep, and I'm just cutting in. Four will get over it. It's not like you make a point to flirt everyday." I replied. The tips of Four's ears turned slightly red at the comment and turned away to supervise the last few initiates still practicing. "That's right, do your damn job asshole." I mumbled just loud enough for Thomas to hear, making him laugh. "There, I'm forgiven." I smirked and threw my arm across his shoulders. "Seriously, I'm starving. Pick up the pace." I commanded, speeding up a little bit.

"I've got a better idea." He walked behind me and jumped on my back. I caught him by the legs and hoisted him farther up on my back. "Good day?" He inquired, like he wasn't sure whether or not he had enjoyed himself or not.

"I think so." I nodded. "We can only hope that tomorrow is as good. Or better."

**Alright, forgive me for such crappy writing. I wrote the last half or so as I was slowly falling asleep so its a little terrible. But hey, a chapter is a chapter right? Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr theyaybatmanuniverse.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I haven't written anything lately. I got caught up with school work and my obsession with Les Miserables growing into an **_**unhealthy **_**obsession. Anyway, at least I'm updating now, right? Oh, and I'm sorry if Eric or any other official characters seem off. It's just that in the book/ movie all of the secondary characters were sort of poorly described and one dimensional so it's hard to write them, like I mentioned to user mona-rose. I'm trying my best though, so don't forget to leave a good review. Enough, let's get to it. Chapter eight for my babes.**

That night after dinner, Thomas and I went back to the dorm earlier than we normally would. Not out of exhaustion, but because we didn't know what else to do. We were both good on tattoos and, although it had never stopped me before, we weren't allowed to drink until we were officially dauntless after initiation. So we went to the dorms by ourselves.

"Hey, be careful when you go into the bathroom. I'm going to take a shower." I warned and grabbed my pajamas along with my shampoo, a towel and a bar of soap and disappeared into the bathroom.

I turned the water almost as hot as it would go and stepped underneath the shower head. I loved the feeling of the nearly scalding water on my back and my scalp and at this point if I had turned it any colder I would be freezing. I always took hot showers.

I hummed softly as I washed my hair and body as quickly as I could. I didn't want there to be any risk of someone else coming in. Within five minutes, I was back out, dressed and drying my hair.

"Would you mind making sure no one comes in?" Thomas asked. "I want to shower too."

"Yeah, no problem, T." I sat on my bed and pulled out my sketchbook and pencil from the bag under my bed. No one else came in as I sat there and began to draw slowly. I heard the water start in the bathroom and propped a pillow behind my back.

My mother had taught me how to draw since I was old enough to hold a pencil. She was an amazing artist and no matter how disappointed I was in myself to see my work next to hers, she always insisted that she liked my take on things better. I had to admit however, that so far I was very proud of what I had. It was one of those pieces where even though it was less than half finished it was already one of your best. I took a moment to admire it before continuing. I was almost finished when I heard little footsteps coming from the bathroom. I quickly flipped to the previous page that I had already finished and pretended to be adding final details.

"I didn't hear the water shut off." I mumbled and glanced over at him. "You look cozy." I commented on his ensemble of slightly fuzzy looking booty shorts and my sweatshirt. "When did you take that?" I asked and glanced down at my bag. "Nevermind, I want it back when tomorrow."

"Oke." he smiled and sat cross legged next to me. "What're you drawing?" he asked innocently and rested his head on my shoulder. "Whoa…." He took the little book out of my hand. "That's me." He said distractedly.

"I hope thats not creepy." I grimaced. "I couldn't sleep the other night so I found a flashlight and started drawing. You can keep it if you want I guess." I shrugged. He nodded slowly.

"This is awesome. Can I see what else you've-" He asked and started turning the page. I snatched the book away quickly. If he saw what was on the page I had been drawing on when he was in the shower, I'd never hear the end of it.  
"I'm self conscious about a lot of what's in here." I excused when he gave me a confused, hurt look. "I'll show you the ones I actually like." I started flipping through the pages from the beginning, thinking about how close that had been. I showed him an occasional drawing of the tattoo parlor or the pit or a person I had gotten to sit still long enough for me to capture on the paper and debated whether or not I should tell him the truth. The truth that I very obviously did enjoy the idea of me and Eric, but that I had resigned myself to finishing initiation without being distracted by something as cliche as a potential boyfriend. I had more important things to do at the moment. I decided that I wouldn't tell him unless for whatever reason it couldn't be kept a secret anymore purely because he would never leave me alone and I would have to listen to his smug tauntings for ages before he got over it.

"You should sell some of these and buy me more tattoos." He said casually as I closed the little black book.

"Why in the hell would I buy _you_ tattoos? I'd buy _myself_ something I actually needed. But I'm not going to sell them. They're not worth that much anyways." I shrugged. He gave me an incredulous look. "Hon, there are dozens of artists here that are _way_ better than I am and they're all clamoring to sell their work. If people with ages more experience than I have can't make more than 10dp off their greatest accomplishments, what chance would I have?"

"You're such a pessimist." He scoffed and shook his head.

"Not a pessimist. A realist. There's not always a huge difference, but there's always a difference. Trust me, a pessimist would have given up on drawing ages ago." I sighed and tossed the sketchbook and pencil back down into my bag and sat back against the pillow.

"Yeah whatever. I still say you're a pessimist." He scoffed and cuddled into my side, putting his head on my chest.

"I guess that makes you an optimist then?" I asked politely.

"You're damn right I'm an optimist. There's always a bright side, you just have to focus on it." He said fiercely, clenching his fist dramatically in my face before relaxing back down.

"I guess it's hard to see the bright side all the time when you've actually experienced life. You'd better not fall asleep on me. No I take that back, you can fall asleep on me, you _can't_ drool on me." I patted his back as people began to trickle through the door.

"I'll do my best." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Could you just put me over in my bed? I just got really-" He yawned surprisingly hugely for someone so small. "Really tired." He finished softly. I picked him up and set him down on his mattress without another word and returned to my own. He fell asleep there with the lights on, but I wasn't anywhere near tired yet. Now that there were other people in the dorm with me I wasn't going to risk one of _them_ seeing the likeness had been drawing and I didn't want to go on a walk and leave Thomas by himself.

Eventually, I decided that he would be fine and that I would go on a walk. I asked Al, Christina and Will to keep an eye on him for me anyway. Better safe than sorry.

I walked with my head bowed slightly and my arms crossed over my chest. Somehow I always ended up like that, no matter what I thought about when I went for a walk. My posture had it's advantages though. People left me alone, probably thinking that something horrible had happened and I wanted to clear my mind. That was half true; I did walk by myself to clear everything out of my head. It helped me focus on one thing, one goal, and right now that was doing well in initiation. I had had to remind myself of that far too often lately it seemed. Normally when I set myself a goal, I could make it through to the end without any problems. But this time _he_ kept distracting me. I refused to even directly think about him, my step one to regaining my concentration. It certainly didn't help that Thomas kept pointing out every little thing about him that came up.

Step one wasn't working, much to my disappointment. Time for step two: narrowing in on every negative thing about him. He was just such an asshole, and seemed like kind of a womanizer, which was something I wasn't sure I could trust obviously. All emotionally appealing things aside, he was also a _leader_ and I was an _initiate_. It was illegal. Simple as that. I wasn't an official member of Dauntless yet. He could get in _years _of trouble and I would be kicked out among the factionless. The thought of being thrown out of my own faction embarrassed me enough to strengthen my resolve. I would keep a level head and stay in my lane, where I belonged. Until after initiation at least.

I decided I had walked far enough and turned around to go back to the dorm when I heard someone coming around the corner.

"Shit.." Someone muttered, and I froze, recognizing the voice. This couldn't happen. Not now, damn it. Too late. Eric shuffled around the corner, pinching the bridge of his nose. He noticed me and rolled his eyes. "What are you looking at, initiate?" He snapped despite his voice being slightly subdued and slurred.

"You." I shot back instinctively. "Are you drunk? Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow.

"None of your business." He groaned and pressed the heel of his hand into his forehead, leaning against the wall.

"Very drunk." I sighed. "Damn it, do you need someone to walk you home?" I asked impatiently.

"No, go back to the dorm, initiate." He snapped and straightened up quickly and falling against the wall again.

"Yeah you do." I sigh. "Wait there, I'll be right back." I grumbled and did a quick search of the surrounding hallways. Why, of all times did he choose now to find his drunken way home? And now, since I couldn't find anyone in the immediate vicinity, did I have to get stuck with making sure he didn't accidentally kill himself on his way? "Alright, there's no one else on hand." I sighed as I came back. "I guess I'll have to suffice. Next time, get a designated driver." He stood up again.

"Really, I'm fine. Go back to the dorm. Now. It's almost curfew." He said firmly. Either he was fighting to keep his voice steady or he had the fastest acting system I had ever seen. Didn't matter, it was still better that I made sure he made it home safe just in case. Damn my draw to him that made me think up such weak excuses to myself.

"Better safe than sorry, just walk. If you hurry up I'll still make it and you can forget about me again, it'll be great for everyone. Move it." He gave me a glowering look and started walking.

"Have you found anything on Peter?" He asked sort of slowly, like he was focusing very hard to get each word out.

"No. Why do you care? As as I remember, you said there was no way to trace anything back to anyone."

"I just didn't think you'd give up that easily." He grunted and squinted at the sudden light we passed under. "You seemed very adamant that we place blame on someone."

"I'll just wait until he targets someone else. If I die, I will personally call you to my bedside so my last words to anyone will be 'I told you so.'" I smirked and kept walking.

"Sounds fair." He sighed. "Alright, go away, I'm right around the corner."

"Yeah, way ahead of you." I said as I turned around. "Do us all a favor and drink a glass of water before you fall asleep. It'll help with your hangover tomorrow." I called over my shoulder. Silence. Not even a 'thanks for your concern' type comment. I decided as I approached the dorm again that I was right: I was be way better without him. Of course, knowing me that still wouldn't keep me from thinking….

**So there's chapter eight. Thanks for being patient. While I'm here, I should remind you that Thomas is my friend's OC. He's writing his own story on Wattpad. If you want to check it out, its called Can I Be Dauntless? by tylor84. Please go read it, he's a really good writer. Thanks for being patient and waiting for this chapter, I appreciate it. I promise to write more as soon as possible. Thanks, babes!**


	9. Notice

**Hey guys, I hate to disappoint but this isn't a real chapter. I've had writer's block for a few weeks in case you didn't notice and haven't had time to think on it anyway. I just wanted to assure everyone that I am working on a new chapter, which will probably be a short filler, but at least it'll be something, right? Alright, please be patient with me because I am trying for you guys who are actually reading. Please review, follow, favorite, all that good stuff and don't be afraid to PM me any suggestions or something that you would like to see happen. And of course, follow me on Tumblr theyaybatmanuniverse. **

**P.S. I know updates like this are frowned upon and please don't report me (I dunno why y'all would but just to be safe) and I'll have a real chapter up as soon as I can. Sorry again for getting your hopes up and for taking so long, and thank you ****_again_**** for being patient.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Alright, babes. I hope some of you went and checked out my friend's story on Wattpad. And I just want to clear up on the subject: he started his first, but I have a rule about not reading other people's work for the same subject/story while I'm writing to ensure that I don't get tempted to take stuff from theirs. So if there are similarities besides the names of the OC's, it's either coincidental or he's stealing from me (ily babe). More importantly, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm going to try and get back on a regular schedule. Oh, and orangeporcupine, don't worry, I'll add some fluff in there eventually. Anyway, here's chapter nine for those of you reading. Thanks for your time, enjoy!**

I made it back to the dorm right before curfew, as Four was shutting the lights off. Thomas was still asleep, Christina assured me that nothing newsworthy happened and that he was okay. Satisfied, I got in bed and fell asleep slowly, thinking about the tedious chance encounter and hoping that Eric wasn't in such a bad mood tomorrow.

In the morning, I almost didn't wake up on time. For some reason, the wake up call didn't pull me from sleep. Lucky for me, it startled Thomas and he gasped and fell off his bed in a tangle of sheets. I opened an eye to look at him as he struggled to get up.

"Need a little help, T?" I asked groggily and yawned.

"Nope." He said, managing to get on his feet. "I'm fine, everything's okay. Why are _you _still in bed? You're usually up before I am." He threw the blanket back on his bed with a vengeful look on his face.

"Just tired." I yawned again and threw the blankets off me. "I went for a walk after you fell asleep and got back late. Then I couldn't actually fall asleep for a while, I kept feeling like I was falling." I stretched and rummaged through my bag for something to wear. I decided on a black tank top and leggings with a sturdy pair of combat boots.

"Where'd you go on your walk?" He inquired, too casually to be 'natural.' "Just curious."

"Kid, I just woke up. I don't think you want to start right now." I replied impatiently. "And nowhere. I just wandered around the compound until I got bored and then I came back. Nothing special." I shrugged. I had been lying a lot lately. I didn't like it, but I wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction of saying 'I told you so.'

"So, nothing noteworthy? Nothing you want to tell me?" He asked slyly.

"Well if I wanted to tell you, I would, wouldn't I?" I sighed as I pulled my hair into a ponytail with some difficulty.

"Alright, you don't need to be so hostile all the time." He muttered and got dressed. "Maybe I should have found a more friendly bodyguard."

"Yeah, maybe you should have." I shrugged. "Kid, guilt trips don't work on me, you're a couple years late for that. Besides, you should have learned by now that coffee works wonders, and since I'm ready early…." I nodded and headed out the door toward the kitchen.

I cut through the cafeteria, past the various people dotted across the tables, carrying on sleepy conversations, and through the door on the opposite side into the kitchen. Once inside, I made a beeline for the coffee machine, not speaking or making eye contact with anyone. I waited as patiently as I could for my coffee to finish and poured it in a cup, slapping a lid on it. Satisfied, I turned to go sit by myself at a corner table and as I spun around I nearly bumped into someone. "Woah, sorry. Watch where you're going." I muttered and slid around him, not bothering to look who it was.

"I'll try to remember that." He replied; Four. I rolled my eyes and turned back.

"For a second I thought it was someone important, can I revise what I said? I'm not sorry and 'watch where you're going _asshole._'" I nodded proudly.

"I'm wounded. Words really do hurt." He scoffed and claimed the coffee left over in the pot. "You're fighting Edward today, you might want to start drinking that coffee." He added quietly.

"Shit." I muttered and took a hasty drink, burning my mouth in the process but I didn't mind. I was too busy hoping it was strong enough to wake me up quickly, seeing as I didn't put any creamer in it or anything. "Alright, thanks? I guess, for letting me know." I shrugged and backed toward the door. I made it out into the cafeteria safely without any more incidents.

I sat at a table and put my feet up on the chair opposite me. I was nearly done and was tempted to toss out the rest of what was in the styrofoam cup when Thomas came and sat next to me. "Hey kid." I leaned back and set the cup on the table. "I think it's safe to be over here now."

"Good, because I'm not leaving anyway." He shrugged and reached for the cup. Before I could warn him that it was more bitter than I was, he had taken a sip and nearly choked. "What the hell is that?" He demanded incredulously.

"It's called coffee." I nodded sarcastically. "Black." I added and he gave me the most withering look he could muster for being under five feet tall. "It's not my fault you stole it." I raised my hands in mock surrender.

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled and stuck his tongue out in an attempt to get the bitter taste off.

I smirk at him and punch him playfully in the arm, taking another drink from my coffee. "Hey, your boyfriend is in the kitchen by the way, wanna go ask what we're doing today? He doesn't like me." Thomas' face turned slightly pink and he became very interested in the surface of the table.

"He's not my boyfriend." He said quietly.

"No, but you wish he was and that's all that matters." I said smugly. He shook his head and scrubbed his thumb along the edge if the table. "See, it doesn't feel all that great, does it?"

"I bet he's not really in there. I bet you just said that so you could prove a point." He looked at me defiantly. I raised my eyebrows and nodded toward the kitchen door as Four walked out, sipping his coffee. Thomas resumed his study of the tabletop.

"Alright, well we should leave soon for training. Soon being like, right now." I stood up quickly and threw my cup away, still with coffee unfinished, with Thomas at my heels.

"Wait, now someone's going to have to clean that up. You couldn't at least finish it?" He protested.

"Not my job, not my problem. Besides, there's a trash bag, all they have to do it take it out and dump it wherever they dump it. It's much simpler than you think, T." I retorted without skipping a beat. He stayed quiet until we reached the training room but I could hear him repeating, "not my job not my problem" under his breath as we walked. I wasn't sure whether to be annoyed that he was mimicking me or proud that I was influencing someone and I couldn't help but wonder, 'is this what it's like having a sibling?'

**Sorry the ending's kinda dumb, but I figured that it's been so long that I should at least update as soon as possible. I promise the next chapter will be longer and that it won't take as long to get out. Keep reading, following, favoriting, reviewing, whatever works for you.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm back! I was so caught up with finals and last minutes school stuff, I have gotten to write a lot except for a few short things on Wattpad (if you're interested in reading those my username is emma-HAAAY.) Anyway, here's chapter ten, finally. Tell me what you think!**

"Do you know where I am? On the board?" Thomas asks me quietly as we walk into the training room.

"No, but I think they'll show us today." I nod. "And if not, I guess we'll have to wait a few days until stage two." I shrug and he shudders.

"But I have to know if I'm making it or not. I mean, I should know where I stand so I can improve."

"The last fight you lost was the third time you were in the ring." I roll my eyes. "You're an exceptional knife thrower and you at least know how to shoot a gun. You're above the line, I promise. And besides, they're definitely show us today." I shrug.

"How do you know?" He asks, looking at me defiantly. "Did Eric tell you after you had sex last night?" He smirks.

"Kid, one: I didn't even see that asshole on my walk last night, two: you're not old enough to know what sex is-"

"We're the same age!"

"Not mentally, amity." I snap. "Don't interrupt me. Third: the board is set up right in front of your face, it's just not turned on." He turns and looks in front, spotting the board ten feet away. He mouths a small "oh" and clasps his hands in front.

"Sorry." He says cutely and puts his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, can we stop with the taunting though? It's getting on my nerves." He lifts his head and nods quickly.

"No problem." Without warning he jumps on my back and I automatically catch him. Over the last few weeks it's become a reflex. "There's only like, three days left until stage two."

"You'll be fine, kid. Don't worry about it." I shrug and squeeze the backs of his knees.

"Don't do that." He says quickly and stiffens up. "And easy for you to say, you're number one. You don't have to worry about falling below the line because it's impossible from your position now." He says quietly and I can tell he's stressing himself out.

"Listen, T. You're moving up. You're in eleventh place. You won't get kicked out before stage two, not to mention that I'm going to _help _you. You think I'm going to let my very literal _only _friend fail initiation? Have a little faith." I twist my head to look at him and smile.

"Alright." He nods. "Sounds good." I shake my head.

"Jeez kid, you thought I was just gonna let you fail? Good to know." I set him down carefully and lean my forearm on his shoulder. "Are we the only people on time? Damn. Feel free to go talk to your boyfriend." I hip bump him toward where Four and Eric are standing and he stumbles before turning back to glare at me. I resist the urge to grin and instead I raise an eyebrow.

"I'll go talk to Four, who is _not _my boyfriend, if you go talk to Eric, who totally _is _your boyfriend." He proclaims, a bit louder than needed, and I make sure to give a dramatic eye roll in case the two trainers look over. I don't check to see if they do, that's the first step to looking suspicious.

"Okay kid, whatever you want to think." I reply smoothly and lean back against the wall. "But seriously, if you go over there ask douchebag if they've found anything on Peter." Thomas gives me a look of mock confusion.

"Why would I say anything to Eric?" He asks smugly.

"Shut up, you know who I'm talking about." I huff and brush a stray piece of hair away from my face impatiently. "Four. He's douchebag, I think Eric should be asshole." I nod. "What do you think?" I half smile as Thomas giggles softly.

"Perfect. But I'm fine over here bothering you." He leans next to me, his head barely reaching my shoulder. "You're so tall.." I hear him whisper and burst out laughing.

"No, I'm normal. You're just the shortest sixteen-year-old in the city." I inform him, still laughing. "But you're so freaking adorable, so you have that going for you." I wink. "Just keep doing what you're doing."

As we talk, more transfers shuffled through the door and stood in their respective groups and circles, talking about whatever they're talking about. I notice that Al becomes nervous at the sight of the board while Peter seems to be bragging about how he _must _be ranked number one, gradually growing louder and louder. The more Peter boasts, the more certain people, including Thomas, begin to shrink away in fear.

"It's a shame, what happened to Edward, but we all benefitted from it really. I moved to number one and all of you shifted up after me." He shrugs, as though it's the most natural thing in the world to stab someone in the eye with a butter knife. I clench my fists and risk a glance at Eric. Peter is practically turning himself in and he isn't even paying attention.

"Should I go over there and make them listen to this?" I mutter to Thomas and he nods quickly.

"Just take me with you, I don't like being in the same room as him by myself." I nodded and let him hold onto my sleeve while I walked over to Eric and Four who were just getting ready to turn on the board. They turned and both gave us curious looks, although it was more irritated than curious on Eric's part. I could tell he had a hangover when he spoke.

"What do you want?" he asked shortly.

"To make sure you're listening to Peter." I reply simply. They both turn to look at him as he continued to gloat about how he was sure to be number one thanks to Edward's "accident." "I mean, listen, he's practically confessing to it." I add quieter.

"Doesn't matter. He's not in the first slot. And anyway, its still not enough to get him convicted. Why do you even care so much about this?" He scoffs and turns back toward the board.

"Because I know I'm in the first slot with him right behind me. Somehow I don't think being stabbed in the eye would be a very pleasant experience. It's not even about Edward anymore, it's about me. Which is probably the reason I'm the only one who gives a shit anymore." My voice raises again and Eric pinches the bridge of his nose.

"If I make them question him again, will you _stop shouting_?" He negotiates in a low voice.

"It's not my fault you went and got drunk last night, but _sure_." I say the last word louder than the rest of the sentence and he closes his eyes for a second.

"If I didn't have such a bad headache right now, I swear-"

"I told you to drink some water, so don't bitch to me about how bad your headache is." Without another word, I turn and lead Thomas back over to the wall.

"I thought you said you didn't see him last night." Thomas asks immediately.

"Well I lied, didn't I? Good thing we're not in Candor." I roll my eyes. "And it doesn't really matter. He was drunk trying to find his way home, I just made sure he didn't stumble over the chasm." I pictured Eric dangling off the bridge like Christina for a few moments and couldn't decide if the thought scared me or if I didn't care that I was picturing his death.

"You know where his apartment is?" Thomas brought me back to earth.

"Everyone knows where the leaders apartments are. And no, I don't know which one is his, before you ask. I ditched him when he said he was around the corner." He gave me a disappointed look.

"You didn't go inside with him?"

"Well no, like I said I left when he said we were around the corner. I did tell him to have a glass of water before he passed out but apparently he didn't listen."

"Initiates!" Four's voice cut in. "If you look at the board, you'll see your rankings. If you're below the line, I suggest you do better than your best for the next three days." Yep, there I am. On top of the list. I hear Molly snicker and Peter snap at her and look over to see his reaction. he's glaring at his name in the number two slot, but as I watch his head turns to glower at me. If looks could kill my brains would be smeared across the wall behind me. I shift my gaze to Eric and notice that he's looking at Peter skeptically. He glances at me and I raise a questioning eyebrow, to which he nods a response. He would be questioned again and for my own sake, I hoped they would realize it was him.

That night at dinner, I reviewed the day. Peter had been led away after training despite angry comments and empty threats. He had practically killed Will in their fight. I assumed it had something to do with the rage and embarrassment of being ranked number two. I had helped Thomas on a punching bag, wondering idly for the thousandth time why they didn't teach us how to fight one person at once. Sure, I knew I could take down a single attacker, but if someone wanted to fight me outside of training wouldn't they bring backup because they _knew_ I would win if they came after me on my own. And even if I weren't in first place, attacks usually happened in groups anyway. So why weren't we taught to fight against numerous opponents?

"Eve? You okay?" I look over at Thomas and shake my head.

"Yeah, no I'm fine." I clear my throat. "Just thinking about today."

"Are you worried that Peter will come after you?" He asks softly.

"A little, yeah. But another part of me almost wants him to just so that they'll finally realize it's him. The only problem with that outcome is that I'll die in the process, and that doesn't sound like something I want to do just yet." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Peter come into the cafeteria and sit down. I look away and take a bite of the pizza on my plate before realizing I'm not hungry.

I _am_ nervous that Peter will come after me in my sleep. There's no denying that. Especially when the leaders refuse to accept that their favorite, most vicious trainee nearly murdered another initiate. I didn't feel safe at all when the only person looking out for me was me. Thomas is too obviously, but I genuinely don't want him to be hurt in a fight if Peter tries to take me on. So just me.

"Eve." I jump slightly when I hear my name behind me and turn to look at whoever was speaking to me. Eric. He inclines his head toward the door silently and I get up, patting Thomas on the back as I leave with him.

"So?" I ask expectantly, folding my arms over my chest.

"Well, I confess. I agree with you. I know he did it, but none of the other leaders believe he did." He sighs and he seems tired. "They won't listen to reason because he's their 'favorite initiate.'" he adds frustratedly.

"So I'm going to be stuck in the dorm with a someone who is possibly going to try and kill me." I nod. "Great news. That really helped."

"Listen, I actually am sorry about that, but there's nothing I can do. At all. I doubt it would help or that you'll even take me up on this, but if you start feeling uncomfortable there I keep a spare key on top of the door frame." He shrugs. "And before you get the wrong idea, I'm only offering because I hate Peter. I want you to stay in first because it'll bother him. If they catch you around the compound there's no doubt that they'll kill you." I stand dumbfounded for a moment. This asshole keeps giving me whiplash with his mood swings. Last night and this morning he had been so impatient and condescending, now he's practically giving me a key to his apartment.

"Um, thanks. I guess." I mutter. "I'll keep that in mind." I straighten up.

"I didn't mean it in a weird way." He says quickly. All of this is so out of character for him. "But enemy on my enemy and all that." he shrugs. "So if you need a break from whatever you would need a break from, mine is the third door on the right if you come down the same hallway from last night." I nod awkwardly.

"Alright, thanks. Y'know, for listening or whatever." I clear my throat. "I'm gonna go back in.." I trail off and edge back toward the door. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." I mutter and go back into the cafeteria, plunking back in my seat next to Thomas. "I'll tell you later." I shake my head as he opens his mouth to ask. This wasn't supposed to happen at all.

Initiation is my priority. I can't let myself read too much into Eric's offer, that would be dangerous. I can't allow distractions, and that would definitely be a huge distraction. I just have to power through it. I can make it to the end of training. It's only a little while longer. I made it halfway already, what's another five weeks?

After dinner I leave to the dorm with Thomas, feeling sure of myself. I'm not going to abuse Eric's offer, and frankly I'll be surprised if I use it at all. I'm solid.

**That took so much longer than it should have, I'm sorry guys. I also apologize if Eric seems a bit out of character, but I do need a way to steer it toward the fluff chapters so please please bear with me. Also, please leave a good review and add this story to your favorites. Thanks for reading, I promise to start updating more often again!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I started writing this chapter the morning after I posted the last one, so hopefully it gets done soon. And I forgot to ask last time, so let me do it now. I was thinking of doing maybe half a chapter of Eric's POV, but the only problem is that I'm not sure if I could capture it correctly. So please tell me if you think I should or not, and I guess I'll go from there. Without further delay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"Tell me what happened. Right now." Thomas commands, jumping onto my bed and practically onto my lap. He looks me in the eye with a soulful expression. "Did he confess his undying love for you?" He asks dramatically and shifts so his head is on my lap, clutching his heart.

"Shut up, kid. It's never gonna happen, relax." I roll my eyes. "They questioned Peter again. He pulled me out to tell me that he believes me, but that Max and the others don't because he's their favorite."

"That can't be all." He scoffs. "You came in looking all flustered like he tried to make a pass at you or something. He didn't, did he?" He gasps, sitting upright again.

"No." I say simply. "He also admitted that he's sure that Peter will come after me to be put in slot one.." I trail off, not sure if I should actually tell him.

"And?" He asks expectantly. "I know that's not it, you always bite your lip when you're thinking." I'm not biting my- I am. I stop quickly and shake my head, deciding to tell him. What's the worst that could happen?

"He told me where he keeps the spare key to his apartment in case I need to go somewhere to get away." I mumble, not making eye contact. Thomas doesn't say anything so I glance over at him. His jaw is hanging open.

"No way." I nod and look away again. "That means you have to go now!" I laugh so suddenly I almost choke.

"T, no one's trying to kill me! Relax, I already decided that I'm not going to anyway. Like, ever. Or at least not during initiation." I inform him as I calm down.

"But that means he wants you to! You have to, you're gonna break his heart!"

"Yeah, if he has one." I scoff and roll my eyes. "Drop it, kiddo. I'm tired and just found out that I very well may die in my sleep tonight, so if you could leave me alone for your own safety, that would be great." I nod and pick him up easily, carrying him to his bed. "Go to sleep and feel free to use all my DP to host a good funeral for me." I wink and drop him on the mattress. "But seriously. Go to sleep." I flop back onto my bed, staring at the ceiling until Four comes to turn the light off.

I've already made up my mind. I'm not going to, no matter what. But what Thomas said...why else would he proposition his apartment to me? It definitely wasn't just be nice, that's not like Eric at all. Which means either Thomas is right or Eric has something devious planned. It doesn't matter. You know you're not going to do it anyway, so there's no point in dwelling on it. That's right. It's not happening. I have nothing to worry about.

I roll onto my side and fall asleep quickly, not bothering to change out of my clothes. Let's hope we make it through the night…

-_-

"Today and tomorrow are the last days you have to try and make it. It is possible to take someone's place above the line if you're close to it. I should warn you however, that if you're in the last row it is impossible. You will not pass stage one." Eric informs the group, looking all of us over. "These last two days we will be more lenient with training if you're above the line. All of you have the option to fight, shoot or throw knives, but if you want to try and move up, I suggest you fight. If you're above the line you will be allowed to leave when you get bored. The rest of you will stay here for a full training day. Go." He finishes and everyone disperses. I go to the knives with Thomas first on the condition that he comes to the guns with me afterward.

"I don't see what you have against knife throwing. There's nothing wrong with it." He shrugs, hitting the dead center of the target.

"I never said there was, I just don't think they're very practical." I throw one and his the outer edge of the middle ring. "If you throw a knife at someone they can catch it or even if it hits them, I've heard of people who pull of themselves and throw it back." Thomas grimaces and hit the target in the 'head.'

"Well guns are impractical too. The recoil can throw you off and once you fire a bullet you can't use it again." He retorts smugly.

"True, but they do more damage." I shrug. "Besides, they're faster too. I've never understood it when people say they'd jump in front of a bullet for someone. Because if I have time to jump between you and that bullet, you damn well have enough time to jump out of the way." Thomas laughs and hits me in the shoulder.

"I hate you."

"I know, I get that a lot." I laugh. "C'mon, guns." I tug on his arm.

"But I'm not done here." He pouts at me and pulls his arm away. I sigh.

"Fine, you know where to find me when you're done." I shrug and go to the shooting range, grabbing a pistol on my way. There's no point for me to practice here I already know I don't need help. It's more for fun. Sadly, before I can start there's a voice behind me.

"So you went crying to Eric that I attacked Edward. I'm surprised you're in first place. You're just not as brave as I thought you were." I roll my eyes.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to be so close when I'm holding a gun?" Peter shrugs and leans against the barrier casually.

"I don't think you'd shoot me. Again, not brave enough." He smirks.

"There's a difference between bravery and stupidity. It would be stupid of me to risk being kicked out just because of you. It would also be stupid to wander around the compound without the assurance that I have someone higher up on my side. So no, it's not that I'm not brave enough. It's just that I'm smarter than you." I shrug and pull the trigger, hitting the target neatly in the forehead.

"But it would be so easy to just kill you right now." He says slowly, obviously enjoying the sound of his own voice. "Just take that gun and shoot you in the head."

"Even you aren't that stupid." I laugh shortly. "Just because no one else is shooting over here doesn't let you off the hook. If anything it would condemn you if you were to try something." I turn to face him and stare him straight in the eye. "Now you listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. You should have gotten me and Edward at the same time and gotten it over with, because now I'm not just on my guard, I'm pissed. It's going to take a lot more than a butter knife and a dark room to get rid of me. I suggest you find a new way to intimidate me because this isn't working." He doesn't say anything, but he does start walking away slowly.

"Watch you back, princess." He spits and turns away.

"I was going to say the same to you." I retaliate and turn back to the target. I shoot a few more times, all hitting the innermost ring, before hearing footsteps. "Didn't we just have this conversation?" I snap and turn around, stopping when it's not Peter, it's Eric. Thomas approaches shyly from the side, carefully holding his own gun. This isn't better. "What do you want?" I ask, reminding myself to stand my ground.

"I'm assuming he came over to threaten you. I figured I'd come see what he said to you while it's still fresh in your mind. I'm still trying to convince the other leaders that he did it."

"You're not going to be able to convince them." I shrug.  
"Honestly, it's good enough for me that at least one of you knows the truth. Bonus that it's you since you see both of us everyday. it just means I'm not alone."

"Even so, I need to know what he said. Even if they won't listen in required to report threats made between initiates in private." I raise an eyebrow.

"Did you just recite that?" He gives me an impatient look. "You totally did though." I say quickly.

"He just said how easy it would have been to kill me. That's it, there's no point in trying to convince the others." I shrug and turn back around.

"Whatever. And for the record, I didn't recite it." And he walks away.

"That went well." Thomas shrugs and shoots, hitting the border of the center ring. "Did he seem different?"

"Nope. Then again, I wasn't really paying attention." I shrug and lean against the barrier. "Wanna leave? We're both in the clear, there's no point in staying."

"Okay, but what would we do?" He asks, lowering his gun and studiously taking his finger off the trigger.

"I don't know about you, but I'd like to catch up on sleep." I sigh. "I'm so friggin tired."

"But if you take a nap you won't be able to fall asleep tonight."

"That's okay, I just want to sleep." I stifle a yawn. "Are you coming with?" He shrugs.

"I guess." We unload the guns and leave them on the table. "But only so I can tease you more." He nudges me in the rib.

"Knock yourself out." I sigh and brace myself.

"You're telling me that you don't notice that he acts different when he's one one one with you?"

"Nope, and I don't care." I shrug.

"Nothing's going to happen."

"Not with that attitude." He says tauntingly. "What's with your whole 'not during training' thing? What if you wait too long and he loses interest?"

"His loss." I shrug and keep walking. "And I just don't want to get distracted and fall behind. All that matters is I can use him for protection for a while. My advantage."

"You're a bitch."

"That's my name, don't wear it out." I walk into the dorm and flop face first onto my bed. "You gonna nap with me? It's kinda cold." I mumble into the pillow. It's quiet and for a second I think he's left until I feel him curl up on the very edge of the mattress. I roll onto my side and cuddle him as I fall asleep.

**Alright, I finished up as fast as I could. Let me know about the Eric POV thing and I'll try to update quickly again. Follow, favorite, all that good stuff.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm so glad you guys are actually reading this, it's really the only thing that's kept me going. So here's the next chapter, and I never got any feedback on the whole Eric POV thing so please tell me what you think and until I get some response on it I'll hold off. Don't forget to tell me what you think on that and leave a good review please!**

When I wake up, everyone else is just coming back from dinner and Thomas is half hanging off my bed. With a small smirk, I nudge him off with my foot. He shrieks and thuds on the floor with a small groan. He sits up and his head pokes above the mattress, his hair askew as he glares at me. I almost expect him to swear at me, but instead he sticks his tongue out and gets up, flopping back on his face next to me.

"You have your own bed, get out of here." I try to shove him off again, but he latches onto my leg and refuses to let go.

"But I'm already here." He whines and presses his face against the side of my thigh. "You sleep in my own bed.." He mumbles sleepily, making me laugh. I scoop him up and drop him unceremoniously onto his mattress.

"I'm going for a walk, sweet dreams kiddo." I pull the blankets over him and he kicks he in the leg.

"I'm not a kid, you're a kid." He murmurs against his pillow, already falling back asleep. I knew he was tired before, he's not a very good liar.

"Yeah okay, see you tomorrow _kid_." I mess up his hair and leave the dorm.

I'm not tired anymore, but I know that if I walk for a little while my mind will calm down at least a little bit. Curfew isn't for at least three more hours so I have some time to myself, to think more. I'm not sure about what yet, but I'll figure it out. For now, I'll just wander around.

After a few minutes of strolling around, it gets quieter and I realize that I've been walking away from the pit. I glance around and look at the hallway number. I'm three halls away from the leaders apartments, and I mentally kick myself. Of course the minute I stop paying attention I take myself toward _his_ apartment.

Before I can even finish chastising myself, I feel like somebody's watching me. I turn around and scan the hallway quickly. I'm the only one here, but I can't shake the feeling that there _is _someone else here. I quickly turn back around and start walking again. I don't feel safe by myself; I need to get back to the pit.

The hair on the back of my neck stands up as I turn my back to the hallway and a chill runs down my spine. I'm definitely not alone. When I turn to look over my shoulder Peter, Molly, Drew and one other transfer freeze and my heart thuds. Are they coming after me now?

Peter starts moving forward first and I quickly go over the odds of me winning if I stay and fight. I've beat them all individually in training. _Individually_. There's no way I can take all four of them at once. I think wildly back to the other day when I wondered why they don't teach us how to fight more than one person and curse myself for not complaining out loud about it.

I face forward and start running without another thought. I can hear them shouting to each other as they begin chasing after me. Drew is fast and I don't have to turn around to know that he's at the front of the group. I skid around the corner, almost hitting the wall and push myself as fast as I can, but Drew is still gaining. Another sharp turn and I'm in the leaders' hallway. As I approach the door I remember the promise I made to myself that I wouldn't come here for any reason, and think desperately if there's anywhere else I can go. _No, _I tell myself. _If you don't stop here, Drew will catch you and they _will _kill you. _I groan inwardly and stop quickly, feeling the top of the door frame to find the key. My fingers close around it and I try to push it into the lock, but the sound of them getting closer makes my hands shake. I don't want to die.

I let out a small scream of frustration when I drop the key and I hear movements from inside. Good, _he's _home. I knock on the door quickly.

"I know you're in there, you have to let me in!" I call, panic surfacing in my voice. I glance over just as they reach me and I feel hands clamp around my arms. "No! Let go, you assholes!" I shout as they start pulling me down the hallway. I try to tug away, but more hands grab me and one goes over my mouth and nose, making it hard to breathe. A receive a harsh kick to the knee and my leg collapses; I know I'll at least have a bruised kneecap. Luckily, I can see Eric's doorknob turning and I ask myself where the other leaders are. The question vanishes as I manage to elbow someone in what both feels and sounds like their nose and the door swings open. My vision is starting to fade..

"What do you think you're doing?" Eric asks in his leader voice when he steps into the hallway. Everything stops as they turn to look at him and I grow more and more lightheaded. The energy to fight is slipping away quickly as my lungs scream for air. Someone mutters "oh shit," and I'm released quickly as all four of them sprint away. I suck in a deep breath and slump against the wall, seeing spots.

"What took you so long?" I gasp when the hallway becomes clear again. In a few more seconds, I would have been out and they would have already taken me.

"Well, I figured you might want me to be wearing a shirt when I opened the door. I didn't realize they were that close." He shrugs and I pause, trying my best to banish the image of him shirtless. This isn't going to break my resolve. He laughs quietly at the apparent conflict on my face and steps back toward his door. "Come inside for a few minutes, I can't have you passing out halfway back to the dorm." He jerks his head inside.

I stand up shakily and take a step forward. However, I'm still dizzy from lack of oxygen and there's a sharp pain in my knee that catches me by surprise. I barely manage to catch myself when it gives out.

"Are you okay?" He asks as I straighten up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it." I shake my head and try to take another step forward, my leg falters again. Next thing I know, he has one hand locked around my elbow and is carefully pulling my into his apartment.

"What happened?" He asks as I sit on the couch. "What's wrong with your leg?"

"They kicked me in the knee, I'll be fine later." I sigh and lean back. "Oh, I should put the key back, it dropped when they grabbed me." I move to stand up but he beats me to the door.

"I'll get it. Just sit there, I'll get you ice in a second." He puts the key back and locks the door when he comes back in, going straight to the kitchen as coming back a minute later with an ice pouch wrapped in a paper towel. "For your knee." He hands it to me and sits on the other side of the couch.

"Let me guess, this still isn't enough to get the other leaders' attention?" I sigh as I put the ice in my knee, doing my best to remain nonchalant.

"They'll look into it, but in the end they'll insist that you were tired and didn't see them well enough to confirm that it was them." He props his elbow on the armrest and rubs his forehead.

"When did our leadership become so prejudiced?" I mutter and push on my knee, wincing slightly when the pain shoots through my leg.

"I don't know, but it's hard to avoid." He sighs and pulls the coffee table closer to the couch. "Put your leg up, I'll take a look before you leave." He leans back into the cushions. It's a fairly comfortable sofa. The squishy kind thats nice to sit in for an hour or so, but after that it makes your butt hurt. I guess it doesn't matter to him; being a Dauntless leader he's constantly at meetings or making sure people aren't killing each other in the pit so he's probably not home too often during the day. Suddenly it dawns on me how lucky I am that he was here. If he hadn't been, they might already have been pulling my body out of the chasm.

"So from your earlier comment, I assume you play favorites?" I ask, pushing away the image of Thomas staring in horror over the chasm at me. He nods. "Well can I know who? I'd like to know who's way I should stay out of." He chuckles and leans his head back against the sofa.

"How many initiates do you think I give access to my apartment?" He cocks his head to the side to look at me. "Maybe you're not as clever as I thought you were." He smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Well obviously I wasn't thinking." I scoff. "I'm guessing that means I'm your only favorite initiate then?" I add as I lift my foot onto the coffee table and he nods.

"You're in the first slot. You're not nearly as ruthless as Peter obviously, but if I had to choose between the two of you to be the next dauntless leader, I'd pick you." If I were drinking something I would have choked.

"Why?" I ask softly. "I can't even take care of a plant, how am I supposed to be a leader for the whole faction?"

"That may be true, but I think you'd try harder than he would. For example, you're fighting to keep your place as top initiate while his way to the top is to get rid of the people in his way. Now that I think about it, if he were a leader he'd probably kill the rest of us until he made it to Max's position." He shakes his head and kneels next to my leg. "And I'd like to live for a little while longer." He sets the ice pack on the table.

"It's just a bruised bone, don't worry about it." I shake my head.

"If it were just bruised you would have been able to put more pressure on it. It's not broken, but it's more than bruised." He frowns as he presses his thumb down sharply and I suppress a grunt of pain, not very successfully.

"If you're that concerned about it take me to the hospital, goddamn." I say through clenched teeth as he continues poking and prodding at it. He stops for a moment and simply examines it. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" I yelp as he unexpectedly presses down on it again. "Stop it." I growl and yank my leg away and stand up as quickly as possible. I can hear him laughing softly as I walk toward the door until I pretend to put my foot down and make my leg crumple. Laughing turns to quiet swearing and in a second he's holding me up as I pretend to gasp in pain. He looks down at me and I smirk at him. "Ha, you care." I laugh shortly and push myself up off him and walk to the door, determined not to seem truly hurt. "See you tomorrow." I call over my shoulder as I leave and re-lock the door with the spare key.

On the way back to the dorm, I have an idea and quickly reroute to the training room. Luckily it's always unlocked in case members want to beat up some punching bags in the middle of the night.

When I get there, I go straight to the back closet where they keep all the equipment when it's not in use. I only need one thing; a throwing knife. I'll sneak it back tomorrow during training and no one ever needs to know.

I take one and hide it in my sleeve as I walk back to the dorm quickly. When I get there, I find Peter's bed in the darkness and silently make my way over to it. He's pretending to sleep, but I know better. When I approach, I put my hand over his mouth, letting the knife slide into my other hand.

"Don't make a noise and I won't have to use this for real." I mutter, displaying it in front of his nose. He nods in understanding and I draw my hand back. "I told you I wasn't going to go down easy." I hiss. "I thought I should warn you that next time you try to kill me, you won't have time to serve your punishment." I stab the knife down quickly, next to the side of his face where he stabbed Edward. He flinches and stares up at me, trying not to seem intimidated but I can see the threat registering in his mind. "Because I'll get you first." I finish in a low voice and yank the knife back out sharply, making him jump again. "Make sure your friends get the message. Sweet dreams, Peter." I finish sweetly and move to my bed, hiding the knife under my pillow and fall asleep, feeling secure and properly avenged.

**Please keep in mind that I wrote more than half of this in one sitting without editing it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think in a review. Also, let me know what you think of the Eric POV deal. Don't forget to follow and favorite!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Guys I just saw Jurassic World right before I started writing this and I'm willing to fight all of you for the right to marry Chris Pratt. No joke, bring it on. We're all kinda sharing Jai anyway, I just called Chris Pratt first, so suck it. And oh my god, I really need to start proofreading these. I just realized I had her fight Edward a few chapters after Peter attacked him. I apologize for that, and I'll try to be more careful. Enjoy this chapter!**

This morning I almost forgot to get the knife from under my pillow. Wanting to make sure no one noticed, I carefully tucked it into my waistband instead of my sleeve like I did last night. I was very aware of the cold metal against my hip where it angled up and hid under my shirt on my way to breakfast, but now it matches my skin temperature and I keep having to remind myself that it's there so I don't move wrong and make it fall out.

I sip my coffee slowly. My knee still hurts if I step wrong but I'll be okay. Next to me, Thomas is practically falling asleep into his muffin.

"Kid, how are you still so tired? I can guarantee that I had a more exciting night than you." He lifts his head off the table and makes a vague 'I don't know' sound.

"Kept waking up." He grumbles and his forehead drops back against the table, making Christina jump and glare at him for a minute. "What did you do last night?" He yawns. "I woke up and it sounded like you were talking to someone, but I couldn't tell what you were saying. I was too ti- ti-" He yawned surprisingly hugely for such a small person.

"Tired, I got it. And I'll tell you later." I tell him quietly, glancing over at Peter's table where he, Drew, Molly, and the other transfer-what's his name? Xavier?- are whispering urgently amongst themselves. Not for the first time, I wonder what the other three are getting out of helping Peter to be in the first slot.

"Hey what happened to your knee?" Thomas yawns suddenly and pokes it under the table, making me wince softly. "It looks bruised, why'd you wear shorts?" He moves to poke it again and I slap his hand away quickly, not wanting to be probed again.

"Because it's tender, my pants were irritating it. _Stop trying to touch it_, what the hell is wrong with you people?" I snap and hold both his wrists to make him stop.

"I'm only one people." He frowns, looking at me curiously, and goddamn he's adorable. "Where'd you get it?" He nods toward my leg.

"I told you, I'll tell you later." I sigh and release him, giving my full attention to my unfinished coffee. "Last day of stage one." I nod and take a drink. "What do you think stage two is going to be?" I ask the table. Everyone shrugs or gives me a vague 'I don't know' sound. I sigh and sit back in my chair. "They don't even tell us. I wish there was a way to prepare or something." I grumble and finally stand up. "I'm heading out." I sigh and leave without waiting for anyone else, tossing out my coffee cup on my way to the door.

No one else is in the hall and I idly wonder if Eric and Four are even in the training room yet when I hear footsteps behind me. I turn my head to see who it is, but they must be farther back than I thought because I don't see anyone. Slightly more cautious, I turn back around and speed up, hoping someone is in the training gym already. A few more pairs of footsteps join the first pair as well as several voices. I can't quite tell who it is, but seeing as none of the voices belong to Thomas or Christina I think I have a pretty good idea.

I speed up more, trying to get the hell away from them, and accidentally put my foot down wrong and pain bursts through my knee so unexpectedly that I fall against the wall. It doesn't quite subside, but I force myself to stand up and start walking again.

My pace has slowed considerably and my mind is reeling. If they catch me…. I push the thought away and focus on making it to the training room. The voices and laughter get closer and closer as I limp slightly to my destination. I catch my name in their conversation and a cruel laugh. They steadily approach and my leg continues to hold me back from going as fast as I want to.

My stomach drops as I hear them come around the corner and their conversation stops. I keep going, doing my best to disguise the pain I'm in.

"When opportunity knocks…." Molly says and I can practically hear her smirk. I take a deep breath, silently apologizing to myself for what's about to happen. Before they can do anything, I get the knife from my waistband so I don't lose it and start running for the training room as fast as I possibly can without injuring myself further. I wince softly with every other step and hope to God someone will be there to rescue me.

**Eric's POV**

The training room is set up and for now, I'm just stuck there with Four waiting for the initiates to arrive. I don't speak to him and think ahead grimly to tonight when the final rankings will be posted. I'll have to deal with crying failures and people begging us to change their rank because they think they did better than they really did.

I'll worry about that later, I should be trying to figure out who stole the knife from the storage closet last night. When we cleaned yesterday they were all accounted for but this morning one was missing. I have a sneaky suspicion that Eve took it on the way back to the dorm last night. As far as I'm aware, she's the only one who would need something for protection. I'll have to ask her about it later.

The door bursts open and she bolts inside, a pained look on her face and I catch a silver flash going up her sleeve. She's out of breath but she seems to relax when she sees me and Four and limps to the corner where we have a small first aid kit. Her knee seems worse than last night and I amuse myself with the memory of her snapping at me and swatting my hand away as she removes a cold pack from the kit and cracks it, making it freeze and sliding down the wall, putting it over her knee. A second later, Peter dashes in, followed by Molly, Drew and Xavier. They freeze when they realize Eve isn't alone in here. I turn to her and notice her glaring daggers at them, still catching her breath. I can't help but think that she should really wear shorts more often….

Before I can dwell on that any longer, more initiates begin to pour through the door. I feel a bit irritated when the Amity transfer scans the room and walks over to Eve. I'm not sure why I care that he's always around her but- no, I know why, but I refuse to act on it. She's an initiate. I'm not about to lose my job over something that's purely physical. At least I assume it's just physical. I try not to think about it that much. I have better things to do.

I notice with satisfaction that Four's eyes follow Amity as he crosses the room. He's not usually this obvious about it, but I can tell he probably has a thing for the kid. I was a bit surprised when I realized that; he doesn't seem like the type, but it's none of my business. I try not to think about Four that much either.

Finally, the last few initiates arrive and we give them a reminder that the final ranks will be decided and announced tonight. A few seem nervous, including Amity and I think glumly about how he managed to stay above the line. I'm not sure why I resent him so much, it's clear they're not an item; he seems to have his eye on Four for whatever reason. It must just be because he's closer to her than anyone has been in the last two years… I don't think they're together, but I'm not sure. She doesn't seem like an approachable person, so how did they become so close? She doesn't really have friends.

I wonder what happened to her, she always seems to push people away. I do too, but the Erudite left in me wants to know her story. Whenever I ask someone else they just shake their head and assume a solemn face. It frustrates me to no end not knowing why she is the way she is. Maybe I'll find out one day.

We dismiss them to do practice what they want and I watch as Thomas drags Eve to the knives, which she still need practice with. My eyes are torn away from her when Peter approaches me, a smug look on his face. I brace myself for whatever arrogant comment I'll have to deal with this time and wonder why he's consulting with me rather than Four since I witnessed him trying to kill Eve only a few hours ago.

**Eve's POV**

I glance around quickly, making sure no one is watching before putting the stolen knife on the table next to the rest of them. Thomas doesn't notice, he's too busy celebrating his perfect bull's eye to catch the knife slip out of my sweatshirt sleeve. I'm not really in the mood for throwing today so I sit on the edge of the table and look lazily around the room. My heart leaps into my throat when I see Peter talking to Eric and they both look over at me. I quickly turn back to Thomas, hoping to start up a possibly lifesaving conversation, but to my dismay he's already chatting with Four. _That asshole_. I glance back over and Eric is walking toward me, Peter looking smug in the background as he walks back to his cronies. This has to be about the knife.

I try and focus on the smooth motion of Thomas's knives flying through the air and sticking into the target.

"Tell me you didn't steal a knife on your way back last night." He says lowly behind me and I stiffen up. When I don't say anything, he continues. "Because Peter just came to me with a story about how you threatened him with a knife, and this morning one of these was missing." He steps beside me and gestures to the table. I clench my jaw for a second before replying.

"I had to make it clear that I'm not going to give up that easy." I say quietly, not looking at him. It's quiet for a few seconds before he speaks again.

"As your trainer I should punish you for stealing and threatening another initiate." I nod slowly, still following Thomas's arm as he throws. "But since you're the best initiate and also my _favorite_," He reminds me. "I won't, because he deserved it." I sigh through my nose in relief and relax a bit. He doesn't leave yet and I start to wonder what he's waiting for. "How's your knee? I noticed you were limping when you came in." He asks quietly and I'm taken by surprise. The last few weeks he's been so different. Is Thomas right? Is he only different around me? If that's the case, why? I'm not complaining, just suspicious.

"It's fine. I just stepped wrong and then kinda had to run for my life. Other than that it's just a little sore." I shrug, trying to stay calm. If Thomas turns around right now he'll have a field day.

"I think you should go to the infirmary just in case." He nods. "If you're not careful it could fracture, if it hasn't already."

"If it were fractured I wouldn't be able to walk, let alone run." I cast a glance over at Peter who seems to be kicking Molly's ass. It still won't be enough to get him into the first slot though, he'd have to beat me. "I'll go later and get a brace or something." He nods but still doesn't leave, just looking over the people dotted around in front of the targets, throwing on one side and shooting on the other. "Shouldn't you be supervising the fights?" I ask suddenly, catching him off guard. Without a word, he turns around and leans against the table behind me so he can fice the fights.

"Shouldn't you be shooting and talking to your little boyfriend?" He asks back, and although I can't see his face, he sounds bitter. He must mean Thomas, but why would he sound resentful if he thinks I have a boyfriend? The more I talk to him, the more my hopes rise, no matter how much I tell myself that he probably mean anything by it.

"I hate to disappoint you, but Thomas isn't my boyfriend. Believe it or not I'm incredibly single for someone as flawless as I am." I laugh shortly. "And yes, I should be shooting." I hop off the table and walk away, choosing which gun I want and going to the farthest target. _Fuck_. I just told my fucking trainer that I'm 'incredibly single.' I don't know what happened, or why. All I know is that I probably haven't ever been this embarrassed in my life.

**Eric's POV**

_Incredibly single…_ I can't deny the relief that courses through me when she says that, although I can tell she's embarrassed. She leaves fairly quickly after that and I glance over to where she's chosen a target. I smirk to myself when she shakes her head and mutters 'fuck' to herself. Maybe there's something there after all. I have to find out soon so I can move in after initiation.

Suddenly, I find myself thinking to stage two, realizing that she'll probably resent me for putting her through her worst fears. I hated my supervisors for stage two, so did a lot of other people, and I assume she'll do the same. I'll have to do something about that.

I can either tell her what stage two will be so she's prepared and she'll probably trust me, or I'll make sure she's put in my booth for the actual fear simulations and provide some sort of comfort immediately after.

Or both. Even better. I want this girl and I intend to get her, one way or another. I don't tend to give up on things, and I'm not about to start now. This is going to happen eventually. I don't care how long I have to wait for her consent as long as it happens.

**Eve's POV~ after training**

"Alright kid, I'm going to tell you what happened last night. But you have to promise not to freak out in any way until I'm done, okay?" I negotiate as I sit on the edge of the chasm, leaning my arms on the railing and dangling my feet over the bridge. Thomas nods and sits next to me, mimicking my stance.

"Does it have to do with," He lowers his voice considerably. "Him?"

"Yes, but you have to hear everything so shut up." He nods again and looks at me expectantly. "So I was on a walk and I wound up near the leaders' apartments. I was about to turn around and come back to the dorm but I felt like someone was watching me so I kept going forward and then Peter and all them came out of no where. They ganged up on me, kicked me in the knee to keep me from running. Kiddo, I would have died if I hadn't wound up where I was. I was trying to unlock the door to his place but they grabbed me and I dropped the key so I started yelling and he came out. They ran and he took me inside for a little while."

"What hap-" I put my hand over his mouth. I can feel him frown and then he licks my hand. I pull away in disgust and wipe my palm on his shirt.

"Nothing, and I'm not done yet." I sigh. "On my way back to the dorm, I stopped by the training room and stole a throwing knife and used it to threaten Peter, that's what you heard when you woke up." His jaw drops and he looks at me in disbelief.

"What'd you do? Is that why he was talking to Eric at the beginning of training?" I nod.

"I stabbed his pillow on the same side of the face he stabbed Edward in." I say quietly. "Poetic justice." He shakes his head and looks down at the water.

"Have I ever told you how scary you can be sometimes?" He teases and elbows me in the side, making me smile.

"Thanks kid." I laugh and look over at him. He's staring into space, obviously trying not to say something. "What?" I sigh. "Go for it, I know you want to ask something."

"_Nothing_ happened? At all? I mean you must have talked at least." he puts his head on my shoulder. "Tell meeee?" He asks cutely, and I smile again, shaking my head.

"Well his couch is comfortable and I was pleasantly surprised by how clean it all is. I guess he must be in meetings and stuff most of the time so there's not a lot of time to make a mess."

"Or maybe he's just a clean person." Thomas pipes up and swings his legs a little bit.

"Yeah, maybe. He got me ice so I didn't have to stand up and he…" I take a deep breath. "He told me I'm his favorite initiate." I finish softly. When I look over at Thomas, his mouth is hanging open and he punches me in the arm.

"You weren't even gonna tell me, were you?" He demands. I shrug and he scoffs, hitting me again and turns back to the chasm. "So this morning when I poked you knee and you said 'what is it with you people?'"

"Yeah, He kept poking it and kinda making fun of me when I said ow, and then..." I laugh softly as I think about it. "I got up to leave and he was laughing, so to make him stop I pretended to collapse because of my knee and he caught me and got all serious…." I laugh again. "Is that the story you've been waiting for, kiddo?" I smirk and look at him.

"Yes!" He says loudly and hug tackles me onto my side. "What are you gonna do now? Are you gonna start visiting him in secret?" He gasps and smacks my arm repeatedly. "If you start dating now maybe you can move in with him after initiation!" He squeals, making me laugh harder than I have in a while.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." I manage to get out, laughing all the while. "My main priority is still making it through initiation, this doesn't change anything. Sorry, but you're gonna have to wait a bit longer for your dream couple." I smile and push him off me so I can sit up again. "So, what about you and Four? How's it going there?" He blushes and looks at his lap.

"He came up and talked to me today." He says softly. "We didn't even talk about training; he wanted to know what Amity is like." He blushes deeper and I can't stop a smile spreading across my face.

"He want to learn more about you, T." I hug him tight. "That's a good sign." He nods and holds onto my arm.

"I like him a lot, Eve." He says quietly. "_A lot _a lot." I nod and rub his arm.

"I know, hon."

**Eric's POV**

It's one of the few nights I don't have a meeting after working with the initiates. Normally I'd go meet up with some people at a bar or something, but if there's a repeat of last night Eve might not make it inside safely, especially now with her leg. So I start walking home, toward the chasm.

When I near the bridge, I hear quiet voices. I keep walking, intending to just keep walking past whoever is there, but stop when I see Eve and Thomas. I realize that Eve is telling him about our encounter, and he looks very excited.

"Is that the story you've been waiting for kiddo?" She asks and he tackles her onto her side with a loud, "Yes!"

"If you start dating now maybe you can move in with him after initiation!" He says, hitting her in the arm and I have to hold back a laugh at his enthusiasm. I stop paying attention as I find myself wondering what it would be like if she moved in.

I come back to earth in time to hear her say, "Sorry, but you're gonna have to wait a bit longer for your dream couple." Everything stops. What does this mean? 'Wait a bit longer,' what is she waiting for? Damn it, why wasn't I paying attention? Maybe it's initiation. She must be waiting for it to be over. Yeah, I think I remember her saying something once about how she couldn't afford to be distracted.

This is good though. I turn around and start going the other way back to my house as I think. During stage two I'll make sure she knows that she has my attention. I'm still not sure if I really want her or if I just want _her_. I think I have a good idea, however. As much as I hate to admit it, this doesn't feel the same as when I find some girl in a bar or at a party. I don't think I want it to feel the same though.

Actually one thing is the same. Just like I told myself earlier, I'm not going to give up until I get what I want. Right now it just happens to be her.

**This chapter is a bit longer than the other ones in case you didn't notice. As always, leave a good review, follow, favorite, whatever you deem necessary. I think I like doing Eric's side, even if it's kinda difficult. Tell me if you think I should keep it up and if you have any suggestions, go ahead and PM me. Thanks for reading, babes!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed or commented with support, it means a lot to me. And a special thanks to user crowchick for saying you'll always support my writing, you're the best kind of people. But I also agree with another review that said I'm not doing too hot with the Eric POV so I won't be doing that anymore. it was worth a shot though. Just rest assured that he's struggling with whether or not he likes Eve. **

**I'm really liking this story, and I'm obviously going to continue it, but if anyone has any suggestions for another I can do on the side it would be appreciated. Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

The break day was fairly boring. No new tattoos or piercings or anything. There was a fairly quick game of capture the flag in which Thomas and Four's team won, while my team-Eric's team- lost. Thomas was in a very good mood by the time we got back to the dorm. I think something happened between him and Four that he doesn't wasn't to admit. He also seemed to enjoy zip lining afterward. I had managed to get the other Dauntless born initiates to let him on the roof for the tradition.

It was a good night, but now Thomas and I are waiting in a hallway I've never been in before with Christina, Peter, and a few other transfers whose names I haven't bothered to learn. Peter keeps casting dark looks my way and I hope Thomas gets called into one of the two rooms so he doesn't have to deal with him. Behind one door is Four, behind the other? Eric. I almost hope I get Four, although I can't stand him.

The difference between me and the other people in this hallway, as well as the ones who've already been called in, is that I know what's going to happen. _He _told me last night. He pulled me aside while we were hiding the flag and told me so no one else would hear. We're going to be facing our worst fears in a simulation in that room. I can't tell anyone else. He made me swear, and I never go back on my promises, no matter how much I want to.

"Thomas." Four calls and stands at the door. The kid gives me a nervous look as squeezes my hand tight.

"See you on the other side." He mumbles and gets up, shyly walking into the room behind Four. I silently apologize to him for not giving warning and continue my study of the wall opposite.

The second door opens and I hope silently that Eric will call Peter and give him hell, just as long as he doesn't pick me.

"Eve." He calls in a monotone voice and I bite my tongue to avoid swearing out loud. I get up and as I pass through the door, I feel the warmth of his hand hovering over my lower back. "Sit down." He nods toward the reclined chair in the middle of the room that vaguely resembles a dentists chair. I slide in carefully, settling back. It's not all that uncomfortable. "Did you tell anyone?" He asks as he begins pressing electrodes to my temples. The wires attached lead back to the machine behind him. I get nervous upon realizing that he'll be able to see my fears.

"No, not even Thomas." He nods in approval.

"Do you think you're ready?" He inquires as he prepares a syringe filled with an orange liquid.

"No, but does it matter? It's not like I have a choice." I mutter bitterly and he smirks.

"No you don't. When you go through your fears you have to try and calm your heart rate so it ends. You'll only see one per day until you go through all of them, then it starts over. And remember, I'll be able to see everything on this screen so you'd better hope there's nothing embarrassing in there." He raises an eyebrow and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get it over with." I sigh and he pushes the needle into my neck, making me wince softly.

"Sorry." He mumbles under his breath. "It'll start in a few seconds. Remember, calm your heart rate. Be brave, Eve." That's the last thing I hear before going under, wondering in the back of my mind if he seemed a bit nicer than he usually would have been. The way he said my name makes me think, maybe even hope...

_I wake up in a well lit room. The walls are white and plain, not a door or window anywhere. The ceiling is made entirely of light panels and the floor is made of the same smooth surface as the walls. What fear is this? I'm not afraid. Why isn't it working?_

_I begin searching for a way out, banging on the walls which make a solid sound, not hollow, except in a few places along one wall. Other than that, there's nothing noteworthy about the room. I'm not afraid though, I know I'm not really here. I'll be alright._

_Without warning, small panels open along the wall from before, spaced evenly. I back away quickly, not knowing what to expect. My heart starts beating faster as a scuttling noise can be heard coming from all of the openings. I think I know what this is now and I already don't know how I'll ever get my heart rate down. _

_The noise grows louder and soon enough, spiders begin spilling out from the holes, confirming my suspicions. I back against the opposite wall, eager to put distance between me and the spiders. There's no possible way I'll be able to slow my heart rate being stuck in this room with them. _

_To my horror, they all begin converging on me, and I try in vain to keep them off. I back toward the opposite wall as they start crawling from the ceiling to the wall, ending up in my hair. They crawl up my legs and drop onto my head, covering every inch of my face. _

_"Somebody help me!" I scream and pound on the walls wherever it's not covered in arachnids, completely forgetting that it's not real. "Let me out!" I try telling for help again, but a few crawl in my mouth. Against the logic shouting in my mind, I scream louder, opening my mouth again, and cover my face, dropping on my knees. They won't come off and they keep spewing out of the wall._

_They're everywhere; on my face, under my clothes, a few tiny ones even make it in my ears, nose and under my fingernails. Biting, crawling, scrambling over each other on the floor, on my skin..._

_It becomes clear to me that I'll never be able to get them all off on my own and instead try thinking of something to distract myself. My mind wanders to earlier, when I wasn't afraid even though I was trapped with no way out. Why wasn't I scared, or even nervous?_

_Because it's not real. This isn't actually happening. I'm safe, sitting in the simulator and Eric is watching me._

_"Calm your heart rate." His words come back to me and I squeeze my eyes shut. I take a deep breath and block out the room. The nuzzling, prodding feeling on my skin keeps me from reality however. _

_I try to think of what the sensation reminds me of. The pins and needles of the spindly legs almost reminds me of when my foot falls asleep from sitting the wrong way for too long. I force myself to imagine that my whole body is covered in a soothing, tingling numbness. I feel myself relaxing and the blood in my ears doesn't rush as loudly. _

_The spiders begin to fade away and I get the feeling of being pulled out of a dream. I made it out. I've faced one fear._

I wake up with a start, sitting up with a gasp. I scrub at my arms, remembering the spiders and realize there aren't any. I'm awake and safe.

And I have to do that again at some point. I prop my elbows on my knees and run my fingers through my hair and over my face. I feel moisture on my cheeks and make a face, drying my eyes quickly.

"How many more times do I have to do that?" I ask, forcing my voice to stay strong. When I look up, I'm a bit surprised to see that Eric looks concerned.

"Depends on how many other fears you have." He shrugs. I nod and suck in a deep breath, trying to find the strength to get up. I rest my forehead on the heels of my hands, not knowing what to say. I jump slightly when I feel his hand on my back, but then he rubs up and down my spine softly, almost soothingly. I let him continue because it's not exactly unwelcome, especially from him.

"Why spiders?" I let out a shaky laugh.

"Why should I tell you?" I glance over at him and he shrugs.

"I'm curious and I figured I'd say something since you're not getting up." I frown and stand up, causing his hand to fall of my back. "Alright," he raises his hands in surrender. "I'll see you back here tomorrow then."

"Looking forward to it." I say sarcastically and make my way to the door. "Can't wait to see more fears, I'm really excited-" in my rush to leave, I bump my already sore knee against the side of the chair. I let out a short gasp of pain and fall back on the chair. It was getting better, but now it hurts the way it did before.

"You should go to the infirmary. There might actually be something wrong with it." I look back, and there it is again. That same concerned look. I nod in response and get up again, wincing softly.

"Thanks. I think you're right." I walk around the chair, carefully this time. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Assuming they don't try to kill you tonight." He smirks.

"No no, _hoping_ they won't try to kill me tonight." I smirk back and turn toward the door. "And stop staring at my ass when you think I won't be able to tell." I laugh as I open the door."

"Believe it or not, I actually wasn't that time." He laughs softly.

"Yeah, that time. Does that mean you admit to the other times?" I turn and wink at him, laughing when he doesn't meet my eye. "You're not as sneaky as you think you are." I say as I leave, closing the door behind me

I find Thomas in the cafeteria, shaking slightly as he takes a sip of water. I let my tough facade slip and let out a shaky breath. The spiders unnerved me more than I'd like to admit. I move over to sit next to him, allowing myself to slump in my chair. Thomas puts his head on my shoulder with a shuddering sigh.

"Snakes." He says softly and hugs my arm tight.

"Spiders." I nod and put my head on his.

"Why do we have to do this?" He asks quietly and it almost sounds like he's about to cry.

"I dunno, kid." I sigh. "I guess so we know how to handle situations and deal with fears we could face in everyday life?" I hug him tight, using him like a stress ball. "But hey, let's focus on the good things that could happen today." He nods.

"I kinda hugged him." He says nervously, making me freeze.

"You _hugged Four_?" I ask incredulously. "What'd he do?"

"I guess he hugged me back? I dunno..."

"What? What do you mean? What'd you do to him?"

"Nothing!" He insists and pulls away. "When I woke up I was still freaking out and I jumped out of the chair. It just happened to be at him.." I image Thomas jumping out of the chair and onto Four's lap like a cartoon and what his face would look like. The thought makes me burst out laughing and a few people look at me, confused.

"So he, what? Comforted you?" I snicker and he shrugs.

"I guess so. He's really warm." He smiles softly and looks at his lap. "Maybe next time it won't be an accident." He adds smugly, making me laugh. "I'm guessing you got Eric since you got here so soon after I did? Anything happen?"

"Well I didn't jump out of my seat and hug him." I poke him in the side, making him giggle. "But when I woke up he sorta rubbed my back like he was trying to help and asked why spiders. I didn't tell him, but he seemed concerned. Then I hit my knee again when I tried to leave and he told me I should go to the infirmary to make sure there's nothing wrong with it." He nods slowly.

"Nothing super exciting then?" He leans his was back on my shoulder.

"Well I made him admit to staring at my ass, so.." I laugh and Thomas swats my arm, giving me a look. "Oh please, let's face it. You'd look too if you were into girls." I laugh again.

"Yeah, probably." He admits, cracking a small smile. "But he asked why you're afraid of spiders, maybe he wants to learn more about you?" I shake my head.

"He said he just asked to get rid of the awkward silence. Knowing him, I believe that." I shrug.

"Oh whatever. You've moved from insisting you don't like him to insisting he doesn't like you."

"And it probably won't stop any time soon." I nod.

"Why not?" He asks and I have to force myself not to laugh again. "I mean it!" He adds, seeing the look on my face.

"Kid, when are you gonna get it through your thick skull?" I poke his forehead for emphasis. "It's _Eric._ He is incapable of feeling anything other than malice. I admire your optimism for me, but it's just not gonna happen." He shakes his head.

"No." Thomas says simply and I give him a confused look. No what? "Just no. Listen to me for once. All this stuff he's doing for you isn't empty, okay? He made them question Peter again because he believed you. He gave you access to his apartment to keep you safe. Would you stop with this repetitive crap and just accept that maybe someone other than me likes you?" He snaps. I admit, I'm kinda surprised. It's not like Thomas to go off on someone like that. But I guess he's right. It's getting rather repetitive.

"Okay." I shrug. His mouth drops open. "Yes, really. You're right this time, but don't get used to it, kiddo. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" I ask and sit back in my seat. He shrugs, still seeming somewhat surprised that I agreed with him.

"Honestly I want to take the longest nap ever." He finally replies. "This is going to be an exhausting couple weeks." He sighs and I nod.

"Sounds good to me. Lets go back to the dorm then." I get up and he stands on the chair so he can get on my back. I roll my eyes and smile softly when he snuggles his face against my shoulder. "Have I ever told you how very adorable you are?"

"I don't think so."

"Well you're so very adorable, kid." I laugh softly and carry him back to the dorm and plop him on his cot before dropping onto my own. I'm fairly exhausted as well, and before I know it im dropping off to sleep. A while after I fall asleep, I'm woken up halfway when Thomas sneaks into my bed and tucks himself under my arm, clinging to the fabric of my shirt. If I were a little more awake I'd...but I'm already slipping under again. Goodnight, T.

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, I've kinda had a lot going on recently but I think it's over so I'll be more active hopefully. Continue to review and favorite, all that good stuff. Thank you for reading and sticking with me this far. It really means a lot to me that y'all like what I write. Don't forget, I'm looking for another story to do on the side so if you have any suggestions please tell me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and rest assured that I'm starting the next one right away.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Second day of stage two! From here, Eve and Eric's "relationship" will speed up a bit, so don't worry about that. I can also assure you (since it hasn't exactly been clear so far) that Four is enjoying T's company, so don't worry about Thomas's happily ever after. **

**Also, this chapter's fear is pretty weird. Yes, this is a real phobia I have. The irrational fear of holes or clusters of holes, especially in one's skin. It's called trypophobia. I'm not sure why this is a fear of mine but please bear with me because both Eve and I find it extremely disturbing. Thank you.**

**If anyone has any suggestions as to what should happen in the coming chapters, please tell me because to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure where this story is going anymore. I'm just writing for you guys, and I think it's fair that you guys should have a say in what's going to happen in **_**your **_**story. So just let me know and you'll probably see it happen. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, my loves!**

Last night I had a nightmare that a giant spider with Peter's voice tried to kill me. It's only day two of this stage and I'm having weird-ass nightmares. I'm really looking forward to the next two weeks.

I hardly remember breakfast, but I think that's because there was hardly anything _to_ remember. It seemed quieter and less eventful than usual. An after effect of being forced to face something you're scared of. We're all sitting in that hallway again, waiting for our names to be called.

It's silent in here, except for the occasional yelp or gasp from the other side of one of the doors. Even Peter and his crew are silent, but Peter himself seems to be trying harder than usual to seem nonchalant. One by one, we start to disappear behind the doors and the air gets thicker while we anticipate what we'll be facing. Thomas jumps when Four calls his name and wipes his palms on his thighs as he gets up. I let out a deep breath and clench my hands on my legs to keep them from shaking. I'll be called next.

"Eve." Eric's voice startles me and I stand up on instinct. I force myself to walk tall down the hallway and keep my eyes straight ahead so I don't have to see Peter's sneer as I pass by. The slightly familiar sensation of Eric's hand on my back makes me jump slightly and I hope no one else noticed. "I take it you had a long night?" I nod.

"I thought I was fine going to bed and then I had this really weird nightmare and couldn't fall back asleep." I shudder and sit in the reclined chair, waiting for him to hook me up to the screen.

"Well, it only gets more intense from here so you'd better find some sort of system to help you sleep. You'll need it." I nod and take a deep breath, remembering mine and Thomas's conversation from yesterday.

"Do you have any suggestions?" I ask slowly, not sure how to go about this. He glances at me and shrugs.

"I wouldn't know, you and I are very different people. I guess finding someone you can talk to openly should be a priority." He advises without looking at me. Instead he's turning on the machine and preparing the syringe. "I tried to figure out what I was afraid of so I could prepare myself." I nod as he starts attaching me to the machine. "Good luck, Eve." I nod and close my eyes, slipping under.

_When my eyes open, the first thing I see is my face in a mirror. A quick glance around shows me that I'm in my bathroom at my stepmother's house. I return my attention to the bathroom mirror confusedly. What is this fear?_

_I feel a tingling in my arms and glance down; what I see makes my heart drop. The pores on the backs of my hands and crawling up my arms are widening. I quickly look back in the mirror as I begin to hyperventilate._

_Soon enough, however it spreads to my face and I watch in horror in the mirror. I stumble backward away from it until my back hits the wall. I ball up my hands and try to scrub the condition away from my arms furiously, but the texture only adds to my rising panic, and an uncharacteristic whisper slips out of my mouth. My whole body is shaking now and my knees give out. _

_I try to get my breathing under control as I start feeling light headed. I close my eyes and force myself to take one deep breath after another until I forget what was causing me such panic. _

Holes. I gasp and sit straight up, blindly scratching at my arms. A pair of hands catch my wrists before I can do any damage to myself.

"Eve, it's alright. It wasn't real, you're fine." I jump at the sound of Eric's voice and turn to look at him. No, he's right. I'm fine, no holes. I take a shaky breath and close my eyes.

"I know, it's a stupid fear." I mutter and pull my hands away.

"Well you did way better than I did when I went through it." I open my eyes and look at him for explanation. "It's one of mine too."

"No it's not." I shake my head. "Nice try, I appreciate the effort." Why would he actually tell me one of his fears? Exactly, he wouldn't.

"It is actually." He insists. "I told you one of my fears, now you have to tell me why spiders."

"I don't _have_ to tell you anything." I scoff. "Good luck trying to make me." I smirk.

"I could just switch the simulation back on." He shrugs and leans back in his seat. My eyes narrow.

"You wouldn't." He shrugs.

"You don't believe that and you know it." He's right. He absolutely would put me back in there, regardless of whether or not I'm his favorite initiate.

"Alright fine. I just don't like thinking about it." I take a deep breath and sit back in the chair. "I was at my stepmothers house, I think I was seven-ish. She was only gone for a few minutes, but I saw a spider in the kitchen, so I decided I was going to kill it all by myself and mommy was going to be so proud of me. I don't know if it was a coincidence or what, but right after I killed that spider, all these thousands of baby spiders came out of no where and they were all over me, just like in the simulation." I shudder and pull my knees closer to my chest. "I didn't know what to do so naturally I panicked. When my step mom came back it was only five minutes later, but apparently it did more damage than I thought." I laugh bitterly. "Satisfied?" I look at him and I'm shocked to see that he seems sorry for asking.

"I guess." He shrugs, wiping his face of emotion again. "I mean, I got the answer to my question."

"Right, so I can leave now, right?" He nods and turns back to the computer so prepare for the next initiate. "Cool, see you around." I get up and leave without a second thought. That was something I never wanted to think about again. At least it's over I guess.

I find Thomas in the dorms curled up on his bed. I walk over softly and sit down, pulling him onto my lap. He wipes his face quickly before putting his head on my shoulder. "I don't wanna do this anymore.." he says quietly.

"I know, nobody does." I nod and rub his back. "But we're Dauntless, we can make it." I add encouragingly. "And there is no way in hell I'm letting you give up." He sniffles and laughs weakly.

"Promise?"

"Promise." I nod. "For now, I'm really hungry. care to join me?" He nods quickly.

"My fear was kidnapping. It was really scary being by myself." He crawls over the mattress and climbs on my back. "Okay, I'm ready." I smile and stand up, carrying him to the cafeteria and dumping him in a chair at a table with Christina and the others.

It's much quieter than usual, seeing as none of the initiates want to speak. I look around at our silent table and feel bad that I'm possibly the only initiate that isn't affected as heavily. It's still bad, but divergence helps when I know that it's not real. I clear my throat and set a slice of cake in front of Thomas. "I guess I'll go first." Everyone looks up at me. "Holes, in my skin." Al grimaces. "Yesterday was spiders."

"Bugs." Christina shudders. We all go around the table and confess the fears we saw and at the end of it everyone seems like they feel better. Thomas is smiling again and I manage to ignore Peter's death stares from across the room. All in all, not a bad day I guess.

For the rest of the day, I make everyone spend time in the Pit to distract us from the worries of earlier today. I smile to myself as I'm falling asleep. I'm in the second slot, and I know for a fact that Thomas won't go for the leadership position when all this is over, Which means I'm guaranteed a good lifestyle from that point forward. Not a bad day at all.

**Oh my god. I'm so so so so so so so sorry for not updating for so long. Right before school started I got really busy, and obviously I stayed busy after it started. This was the first weekend I had free so I decided to wrap up this chapter as quickly as possible so I could post it. I promise I'll do my best to find more time to write with so you won't have to wait that long again. As always, tell me what you think with a review and let me know if there's anything you want me to incorporate. Thank you for being so patient, darings.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Well, as I promised I've found more time to write so hopefully we won't have a break like that again any time soon. I've decided to start moving things along faster from this point on. It's frustrating me going so slow and I know it probably is for y'all too. **

**This fear is going to seem overused and like I'm not taking the issue seriously. But the thing is I only use my personal fears for Eve's. It makes sense to me seeing as she's supposed to be a representative of what I want to be. So I apologize if any of the fears are triggering, particularly this one. I'll keep it a bit vague, and even though you definitely won't like it (I don't see why you would) I promise you'll like the rest of the chapter. Read at your own risk I guess. Thank you, darlings.**

A few days have passed since the trypophobia, and I've found a system to get out faster. I managed to remember that it was only a simulation and just as things started happening, I would find my pulse in my neck and count my heartbeats until I calmed enough to wake up. I couldn't help but notice that Eric seemed increasingly proud and...friendly I suppose? Despite my mind telling me that it's a trick and he's just being a dick, I've become more relaxed around him. I guess it's about time after all he's done for me in the last month.

Poor Thomas on the other hand has increased his times and become more and more shaken as the days go by. I'm doing my best to comfort him and make him feel better but it doesn't work. The only time he seems like he could be okay is right after the sim, after he sees Four. I hope for his sake that he continues to not be an ass to Thomas.

The door swings open and I look up. Eric nods toward the inside of the room and I get up, walking in slowly. The now familiar sensation of his hand on my lower back as I pass him helps me relax in anticipation for what's about to happen. I wonder idly and a bit morbidly what my next fear will be. I didn't know I was afraid of most of these things until they were brought out of my own mind. So far, I've seen spiders, holes, enclosed spaces and betrayal via Thomas.

I settle into the chair and and take a deep breath. "Any guesses as to what we'll see today?" He laughs.

"I think we'll see the fear that I'll stop keeping an eye on you because you secretly can't hold your own against Peter." He smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Hilarious, but Peter should be afraid of me." I retort smugly and hold still so he can attach me to the computer.

"I know that and you know that. For some reason...he doesn't.." He mutters distractedly as he prepares the serum. "You haven't seemed too affected so far so I wouldn't worry about this one. You know the drill, heart rate, be brave, I'll be here when you wake up." He says the last part quietly, almost like he doesn't want me to hear. I open my mouth to comment but he injects the serum into my neck. A few seconds later I drift off, wondering what I'll see.

_I'm walking down the hallways of the compound and everything is too quiet. It's never ever been as eerily silent before. I speed up subtly when I start feeling like someone is watching me. When I look back, nothing is there. I think back to that night that Peter chased me and hope to god I'm not actually afraid of being killed at his hands. _

_I turn down a hallway that leads to the pit, hoping I'll bump into someone not suspicious, but before I make it too far, someone grabs me from behind. One hand around my throat, the other arm wrapped around my front, grabbing my wrists and pinning my arms against my chest. I try to scream and it comes out strangled. I begin writhing and thrashing, trying to get out. I manage to squirm my arm free and bring my elbow to the person's throat, but when I turn around to see who it is, I freeze. What the fuck?_

_This man has no face. He clutches at his neck the way a normal person would, but doesn't have any facial features. What is this? I reach my hand up to find my pulse, but he grabs my wrist and wrenches my arm behind my back. I cry out in pain and confusion. He shouldn't have recovered that quickly. _

_He begins to force me down hallways, twisting my arm more every time I try to do anything. A few hallways later and I'm shoved into a closet of some kind and it suddenly clicks what fear this is. As the faceless man comes back toward me I back away, ready to fight, but as I retreat I bump into something. I turn around to be greeted by another faceless man, and when I look around I find more coming out of the shadows._

_They all advance at the same time and I reach up to find my pulse, knowing I won't be able to fight them off. The closest one grabs my wrist, keeping it away from my neck and I scream in frustration and horror at what they're going to do to me. _

_More of them grab me on my legs, my other arm, pretty much..everywhere and I scream again and try to get free, but the more I struggle the tighter their grips get. _

_"No! Stop it!" I scream as they start pulling me away toward the dark corners where I finally see these sick bastards left a mattress on the ground. My heart pounds and I stop fighting, tears streaming down my face. "No..." I whisper, choking back sobs._

_Suddenly everything begins to fade, I hardly feel myself hit the mattress and I... I think I'm waking up..._

When I wake up my eyes fly open and I launch out of my seat, my back hitting the wall as I begin to hyperventilate. When I look over, I see Eric standing from his chair and reaching toward me, but in a non threatening way.

"Eve it's okay, it wasn't real." His voice is soft and for a second I don't believe that I'm actually awake.

"Why did it stop?" I demand, still breathing heavily. "What happened? I didn't do it."

"I did." He says, lowering his hand slowly. "I couldn't watch that." My breaths slowly even out and I walk back toward the middle of the room and sit on the edge of the chair closest to him and he sits back in his seat.

"I can't do that one." I bite my lip upon realizing that I'm beginning to cry again. "I can't do it." I breathe again, drying my face with my sleeves. I look up at Eric nervously and I can tell he's worried. I've never seen that expression on his face before, or at least not like this. He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"I know it's hard, but you're stronger than the rest of them. You're going to make it, and you're going to be a leader." He wipes tears off my face with the pads of this thumbs. "Alright?" Without thinking, I get up and throw my arms around his neck, hugging him tight. He's just been so nice the last few days, I can't help it. Sometimes it's okay for me to need help, especially when I'm confronted with all my worst fears daily.

He slowly hugs me back, one arm wrapping around my back and the other hand goes to the back of my head, keeping me close. "Thank you." I manage to choke out and he just nods. I stay like that as long as I dare until I pull away slowly. He lets go, but seems a bit reluctant about it.

"Are..are you going to be okay?" He asks almost like he's never said it before, when in reality he asks me every day now. I smile softly when I realize this time he's proving Thomas right, that smug little bastard. I nod and dry my face again.

"I'll be fine. Thank you. For stopping it and for...you know, that." I smile and glance toward the ground. "I should go make sure Thomas is okay. I'll be back tomorrow." I nod.

"Promise?" He jokes, raising an eyebrow and making me laugh.

"Yeah, I promise." He nods and turns back to the computer to set up for the next person. I get up and leave, going in search of Thomas.

I find him in the dorm, curled up on my bed and holding one of my sweaters. "Thomas?" I ask gently, sitting on the edge of the bed. He looks at me and crawls into my lap, pushing his face against my collar.

"Please don't ever leave." He says quietly and I'm a little shocked.

"Your fear was that I left you by yourself?" I ask softly, stroking his hair.

"No, my fear was that you were killed but in real life you're too tough to let that happen so the next worst thing would be that you leave me all by myself." Poor kid. I need to keep up appearances for him. I don't feel tough right now, but he needs someone to be for him.

"Now why," I lift his chin to make him look at me. "Would I ever do that, darling?" He shrugs.

"Because I'm annoying and clingy?" I laugh shortly.

"No, you're not." I kiss his head. "You're like my little brother. So like it or not, you're stuck with me forever." He smiles, the first genuine one in days. "Wanna lay down and drift in an out of restless sleep until curfew and then do it some more?" I ask pleasantly and he nods, a small smile still on his face. "Alright, you can stay here until curfew but after that you gotta go to your own bed, I'm still kind of freaked out from claustrophobia yesterday." He nods.

"You never told me what your fear from today was." He asks innocently and I freeze. He looks at me curiously and I shake my head.

"I'd rather not say.." I say quietly. He shrugs and lays down.

"You don't have to, it's okay. But I'm cold, lay down with me." I smile and lay down next to him, letting him snuggle into my side. "Why are you always so warm?" I shrug.

"So you have someone to cuddle with since you're too shy to make a move on Four." I laugh and he kicks me.

"Yeah, what about you and Eric?" He asks smugly and I laugh.

"Well you were right about that one kid." I sigh and he shoots up, looking at me with his jaw in the floor. "Don't look so surprised." I smirk.

"What happened?" He demands loudly, smacking me in the arm. "Tell me right now!" I laugh and close his mouth, which is still hanging open.

"He stopped my simulation because it was really bad and he said he didn't want to watch it and then I hugged him. Kinda like when you hugged Four and it was just instinct and he like, got really into it. It was like-" I pull him back down and hug him the way Eric hugged me to demonstrate. "Yeah, so even with all my misbeliefs I'm still moving faster than you and Four."

"Hey!" He says defensively, making me laugh.

"You know I love you, kid." I laugh. "But now, I'm tired, so if you'll hush in going to take a nap." He nods and takes a deep breath, his whole little body relaxing.

When curfew rolled around, Thomas went to his own bed and accidentally woke me up as he left. I've been trying to fall back asleep for a few minutes now, but it's so dark and quiet, just like in the sim. It's more than a little unsettling but I know it's just my mind revisiting the events of the day.

It's extremely late by the time I finally feel myself falling back to sleep. I close my eyes and when I open them again, there's a faceless man standing over me. I begin to panic and just as I'm about to call for help he slaps his hand over my mouth and nose, holding a finger over where his lips would be in order to shush me. I stay quiet for fear of what he'll do to me if I don't. I feel myself shaking and stare over his shoulder, trying to to see him as I feel him "look" me up and down. To my horror, the longer I stare into the darkness, the more of them appear. I squeeze my eyes shut again, deciding that's better than seeing how many there are and...

I wake up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily and searching the darkness for faceless men. All I see are the shapes of people still asleep in their own beds. But I'm not safe here. I'm scared and tired and Peter is still looking for any opportunity to get rid of me.

I get up and slip my shoes on without any real idea of where I'm going to go. All I know is that I need to get out of that dorm and to distract myself from the disturbing nightmare. I continue to dwell on it as I walk down the hallways, turning automatically and it's suddenly clear to me where I'm going. When I get to the door I'm looking for, I stretch up to find the key on top of the frame and quietly unlock it. Maybe he's asleep and I'll just lay on the couch until I feel better.

I close and lock the door, then slide down it until I'm sitting with my knees pulled up. Nothing makes sense anymore. I don't know why I'm here or why I was told I could come here if I needed to or why I'm being pitted against all my worst fears or why I'm awake or why the sun will come up as though everything is fine and nothing will ever be wrong again. I'm too tired to cry, but too worn out not to, so I put my forehead on my knees, deciding to let whatever is going to happen happen.

I lift my head again when I hear a door open somewhere to my right which reveals a very tired looking Eric. "I'm sorry." I say quietly. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just going to sit here until-" he doesn't say anything, just shakes his head and walks over to me, scooping me off the floor and carrying me to the couch.

"I'm a light sleeper. And I was only half asleep anyway." He says, his voice is low and slightly scratchy from exhaustion. He sits down with me in his lap, still holding me and I can't help but think how well I fit into him. "I'm guessing you had a dream about the fear." I nod.

"Why did you stop it today?" My voice seems too soft. It doesn't even sound like me. I sound like a scared little girl. Fear does strange things. "Can't you get in a lot of trouble for that?"

"Yeah." He says, shifting slightly. "I stopped it because it wasn't something I wanted to watch." For some reason that irritates me.

"Well at least you didn't have to live it." I mumble bitterly.

"No, but that's what I meant. I had to watch you live it knowing there was nothing I could do to help you." His voice gets quieter as he speaks, like he changes his mind halfway through. Oh.

"So you decided the only way to help me was to-"

"Put myself as risk, yes. But I think it was worth it. I mean, I must have done something right. It's," he checks his watch. "One-thirty in the morning and you're in my apartment." I can hear the soft smile in his voice and it makes me smile as well.

"Yeah well, I guess I needed a break, which is why you offered in the first place." I sigh and close my eyes slowly. "Why me? And don't give me some bullshit about me being your favorite initiate or whatever. Just tell me." I don't get an answer and I worry that maybe he fell asleep. I did wake him up, after all. I open my eyes and look up to check. No, he's awake but staring at the wall with a closed face. His eyebrows are drawing together the way they do when he's thinking in leader mode. He still doesn't say anything, but he turns his head to look at me and his face relaxes slightly when he realizes I was looking at him. I give him an impatient and sassy eyebrow raise, clearly asking, "well..?"

Do I not deserve an answer? Or is it that he has nefarious plans and can't tell me? I debate over which it was more likely to be in my head. A few weeks ago I would have said the second one. But now I'm starting to realize that he's not cold hearted, he's just closed off. I'm sure from his point of view I might not deserve an answer. After all, they're his reasons and he has the right to keep them to himself, but it's never safe to rule out nefarious plans with someone like him. I never get the chance to decide which is more likely however, because he does something I never in a million years expected him to do and it all happens so quickly.

His hand comes up to cup my jaw and he brings me in and kisses me. My eyes widen and I freeze. Honestly, if it was anyone else I would have beaten their ass into the ground by now. But the thing is I finally came to terms with the fact that I have really wanted to kiss him for a while. Why the hell did it have to be Eric to get me to break my resolve after all this time?

Anyway, the only thing I can think of is the old saying "when in Rome do as the Romans do." With that in mind, I kiss him back just as he's beginning to pull away dejectedly. I grab the collar or his t-shirt to pull him back down and I feel a genuine smile pressed against my mouth. I smile as well as he kisses me again until I pull back. "It's about time." I joke with a slight laugh. He laughs and kisses my forehead.

"I couldn't agree more." I smile and rest my head back against his shoulder. My mood has improved dramatically and I feel more at ease than before. I think I'll be able to fall asleep smoothly, which means I should head back to the dorms.

"I need to leave." He groans frustratedly. "Don't be such a baby. I'll leave, you'll go back to sleep and when you wake up you get to administer my worst fears again."

"Yeah, you're right." He mutters. "I can escort you back to the dorm if you want." He offers and I shake my head.

"Nah, go back to sleep. I'm fine." I stand up and make to leave. He grabs my wrist and pulls me lower again. I look at him curiously and he kisses me again before letting me go.

"You can leave now." He says nonchalantly and rests back against the couch. I laugh and head toward the door again. "Sleep well."

"You too." I call over my shoulder before leaving. All in all not a bad night. Not a bad night at all.

**OKAY FINALLY, AMIRIGHT GUYS? Let me know what you think of this chapter. I think it could have been better but it's still not the worst. **

**ALSO, I finally figured out what other thing I want to work on. I noticed there is a disturbing lack of Bellamy Blake fanfic that don't involve Clarke (from the show The 100). So I decided I'm going to start on that as well. Wish me luck darlings!**


	18. Notice!

Sorry guys, just a note.

I know its been way too long since I've updated. Mostly its because I'm a lazy turd, but more recently it's been that I'm trying to write this fear without being too stereotypical which is more difficult than I thought it would be. Anyway, rest assured that I am working on the next chapter and that I'll try to get back on a semi-regular schedule.

Thanks again for reading and sticking with me this far!


	19. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took so long guys, there's really no excuse for it. This chapter was going to be longer but I knew that if I waited it probably wouldn't have been posted at all so as a result it ends sort of abruptly. I'll start writing again as soon as possible. Now that school is out I have more time so I'm hoping that I'll be motivated to write stuff. Enjoy. I love you all. Please review.**

I walk back to the dorms quietly and with a small smile. My whole 'no distractions' mentality has gone out the window along with my stress about tomorrow. Actually no, there's still a lot of stress, but not as much at least.

For the first time in a few weeks I'm not worried about Peter or failing initiation or Thomas being thrown over the chasm. We're both going to make it into dauntless, I'm going to become a leader and Thomas is going to turn into a little badass. I've never been so sure of anything in my life and all because of a stupid kiss.

It's incredibly cliche, but I've never been the person to act giddy and or annoyingly, stupidly happy over something like this. However, this slight anxiety of a hoax is very familiar. Not that it's not a good thing to be cautious, but it's incredibly annoying when I'm trying to have a moment of peace from the stress of training. If I could turn it off and worry about it in the morning maybe, that would be wonderful. If only.

_He kissed me, not the other way around. __**But he's a sadistic asshole, everyone knows that. **__Sure, but not even he's bad enough to take advantage of a girl's obviously not well hidden attraction. __**You don't know that. He could be trying to trick you, he could be leading you on, he could be trying to use you to get someone else's attention. **__I guess we'll see. I hope I'm right._

Paranoia makes my head spin slightly as I meander back to the dorm and locate my bed. I should be able to fall back asleep and stay asleep until wake up call tomorrow morning. Too dark to see, I grab the sheets and pull them aside so I can lay down.

I jump out of my skin when I feel another body there. I squint around in the darkness, making sure I do in fact have the right cot. When I reassure myself that I do, I lean in for a closer look at the person who found themselves in my bed, ready to tear them a new one. When I realize it's Thomas I relax and carefully climb in behind him, laying on my back and pulling his head on my chest smoothly so I can play with his hair.

"Where did you go?" I jump again when I hear him speak. I could have sworn he was asleep. The poor kid's voice is soft and a little shaky.

"I didn't mean to scare you." I whisper and hug him. "I'm sorry."

"Where were you?" He rephrases his question and I sigh. I made him stubborn. I guess I taught him a little too well.

"I had a nightmare about the sim and I didn't want to wake you up because I know you haven't been sleeping well so I went on a walk and sat in Eric's apartment for a little while." I explain briefly and he nods. "I'm sorry I scared you, babe." I sigh with a pang of guilt when I remember his fear. He nods and secures his arms around my waist.

"Are _you _okay?" He asks quietly. "Because of your nightmare, are you okay?" I smile softly and hug him tight, kissing his head. I'm better than okay

"I'm alright, thank you love." He nods again and falls back asleep. I run my fingers through his hair absentmindedly, smiling into the darkness. I feel a little stupid, grinning at nothing but I don't care. I'm going to savor this one moment of happiness. Who knows when I'll have the chance again?

It's almost an hour before I stop smiling and feeling fuzzy inside and begin falling asleep instead. between kissing someone for the first time in a while and Thomas making sure that I'm okay while he's suffering I'm in a very good mood. I fall asleep smoothly, and next thing I know Four is at the door with the usual wake up call. I jump and nearly knock Thomas off the bed, catching him just in time.

"What the shit, Eve?" I hear him mumble and if I were more awake I would laugh at hearing him swear. But right now I just really need my coffee.

"Your stupid boyfriend scared me." I yawn and stand up to get dressed. He throws a pillow and glares at me.

"Not my boyfriend." He says with an adorable scowl. He's really too small to be intimidating in any way.

"Darling, you're like a declawed kitten when you're angry." I laugh and he kicks me in the ass.

"No." He says stubbornly. "I'm not." I nod and raise my hands on surrender.

"Okay, you're not. More like a declawed tiger?" I offer, laughing softly. He punches me in the arm and gets dressed. "Hey, tigers are cute! It's a compliment really." I get dressed quickly while he's pulling his shoes on and twist my hair into a bun, too lazy to try and make it obey. Arm in arm, Thomas and I walk to breakfast and then to the hall to wait for the simulations.

I haven't thought about what I expect Eric to do when he sees me today. I know he probably won't do anything. I almost hope he won't, nice and simple. But obviously I mostly can't help hoping that he'll at least acknowledge it.

One by one, the hall begins emptying until it's just me and Peter. The little worm can't seems to look at anything but me and I begin to get uneasy. Last time I got any attention from him, he and his friends were trying to kill me. Finally, I can't ignore his gaze any longer and I snap my head up to look at him. "What do you want?" I ask harshly.

"I just have a quick question." He says smoothly, obviously expecting my response. I roll my eyes and look away again, deciding immediately to ignore whatever he has to say. "Just something little." He continues. "I heard you get back into the dorm last night, and then talking to Thomas. Anyway, I was just wondering why you went to _Eric's apartment_ for..._comfort _of all places last night?" I freeze but still don't look at him. I hear rustling and then Peter squats in front of me. "What, no answer Hayslett?" He smirks. "You and Eric both seem like you're in a pretty good mood today." Despite how angry I am and how fast my head is reeling with trying decide what I should or shouldn't do right now, my heart flutters slightly. I hadn't even bothered looking at Eric this morning. Was he in a good mood today? And if so, it couldn't have been because of me, could it? Peter's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Yeah, he definitely seemed like the stick up his ass is much smaller than usual. So I also got to wondering what you let him do to you last night." He smirks again and looks me up and down. My first instinct is to slap him hard across his face, and that's what I do. A red handprint immediately manifests itself on his cheek. He glares at me and grabs my chin, his fingers digging in harshly. Before either of us have time to do anything else, a door opens and we both look over. Eric is looking over a clipboard and seems incredibly bored.

"Eve." He says before finally looking up. Peter seems frozen as Eric glares at him. Not wanting either of them to underestimate me, I look back and Peter and bring my knee up I meet his groin. Hard. He cries out and falls backward, releasing my face. I immediately scramble to my feet and the door, glancing back over my shoulder. Eric's hand hovers over my back as I walk inside. When the door closes I turn back to look at him and he lifts my face up to look at it.

"He left finger marks. I don't think they'll bruise though." I nod, ignoring his hand still on my face.

"Good. Wouldn't want to ruin my perfect face." I say confidently and he smirks softly and turns around to prepare the serum.

"No, we wouldn't." He mutters. "There was a handprint on his face, what did he do?" I sigh.

"Yeah, that's the thing. He was awake when I got back to the dorm last night and he heard me tell Thomas where I was." He looks over at me and I bite my lip nervously. "He's going to blackmail me."

"Well you're not going to do whatever it is he wants. If he tells anyone, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Why'd you hit him?" I scowl and look away.

"Doesn't matter." I shake my head. "Not important, definitely not true. Don't worry about it." I settle on the chair and cross my arms over my chest. He sits and starts attaching wires to me head.

"Eve if you don't tell me now I will get it out of you somehow." He mutters and turns back to pick up the syringe.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do? Beat me up? Hold me hostage?" He smirks and turns back around.

"Only if you want me to." He winks. I can't help but laugh softly. A tiny smile shows on his face and he moves my hair off my neck to inject me. "Good luck, Hayslett." With that he sticks the needle in my neck and pushes the plunger. "I'll be right here when you wake up." He adds softly as I slip under.

_My eyes open and I'm in my mother's apartment again, like I was with the trypophobia. Only this time I'm in the living room. My mother is there, chasing a squealing and laughing little girl around the furniture. The girl is about seven with wild, curly hair and bright green eyes. My mother catches her and she squeals, giggling and struggling. "Mom, let go!" Mom laughs and sets little me on the floor and I immediately take off running again, little feet patting against the floor._

_I smile to myself as little me hides under the kitchen table. This one may as well be a memory. My mother and I had nights like this all the time. But things like that stopped when I was around ten years old. Why? _

_I jump and turn to look as something starts banging on the door. Little me peeks her head out from under the table and stares at the door. My mother looks through the peephole. She seems extremely shaken as she turns back to the room. _No. _I know what this is._

"_Eve, go to your room baby." She whispers urgently. "I'll come and get you, okay?" I crawl out from under the table and run down the hallway toward my room. My mom smooths her hair down and takes a deep breath before opening the door. I retreat further into the hall before I can see who's standing there. I know who it is._

"_What took you so long to open the door, Dani?" Asks a smooth voice. "I thought you wanted me to be more involved."_

"_You know what I meant. And what you do when you come here is not what I meant." I've always admired my mother for sticking up for herself, but the slap of skin on skin reminds of why I wish she wouldn't sometimes. I squeeze my eyes shut as he raises his voice at her and fumble for my door knob. The loud voices continue as I fall through the door to my room. I sit against the door and force myself to breathe through the dread settling in the pit of my stomach. _

"_Is he gone?" A small voice asks. I look up and see little me staring hopefully at the door. I shake my head and her eyes get bigger, her lip trembling as she backs toward the closet. Is that really what I looked like all those times? _

_I decide then that I'm not going to let this fear get the best of me. As with all the other simulations, I know this isn't real. But unlike the other times I'm not going to let it get the best of me. _

_I hear footsteps coming down the hall and stand up. I do my best to swallow the panic rising in my chest as he stood outside the door. "Eve, get in the closet." I tell her as the doorknob starts turning. She freezes in fear and stares at the door. She starts backing away slowly but the door bursts open. My gut screams at me to run past him through the now open door and leave, but I force myself to stay. _

_The features of my father's face seem blurry and warped; I can't get a good look at what his face looks like but that's probably for the best. He doesn't seem to see me as he starts toward the little girl cowering away toward the corner of the room. She's not crying yet. Im proud of her. Or me I guess. _

_I step between them and he raises his hand to shove me out of the way. On instinct, I flinch and stumble away. Regaining my nerve, I come back between them. "No, asshole." I snap and put my hand on his chest to push him back. I dodge as he tries to slap my face and bring my knee up to his groin and rush my elbow into his face smoothly. He's down. Everything around me starts fading and the last thing I see before I wake up is the little girl running out the door, screaming for mom._

I jolt out of my seat and when Eric puts his hand on my shoulder I swiftly move to elbow him in the face without thinking. He moves his head but I clip him in the jaw, instantly regretting it.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I ask and turn to face him completely, putting my hand on his face. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine, it would take a lot more than that to actually hurt me." He replies and I can practically feel him trying not to roll his eyes.

"Well I just thought I should check just in case." I shrug and take my hand away.

"I know." He says and his face becomes even more serious, if possible. "So that, what I just saw...did that happen a lot?" He asks awkwardly. My heart drops thinking about it and I nod reluctantly.

"Yeah. Pretty much exactly like that too. My mom always got between me and him and she would hold him off for a little bit. But her was stronger." I shrug. "Afterward she would take care of me and I would take care of her. We couldn't really afford to go to the infirmary that often and if anyone figured out what was happening it just would have gotten worse." I sigh. "Not a great environment for a little girl. I'm surprised I'm not way more fucked up than I am." Eric has a deep frown on his face and he seems like he's debating whether to be angry or attempt to be sympathetic. "Don't say anything. It's over now, and once I'm done with the final test then I won't have to think about it anymore." I stand up. "See you later."

"You should find an excuse to leave the dorm tonight and come see me. I want to talk to you in a better setting." I nod.

"Alright." I say calmly, my heart beating faster both with anticipation and anxiety. "What about Peter?"

"He's on thin ice already. If he tries anything it shouldn't be too hard to get him thrown out." He shrugs. "Don't worry about him. The only reason he's putting this much effort into this is because he knows you're better than him." I nod again.

"Alright. See you later."


	20. Chapter 18

**Please review.**

I walk back to the dorms quietly and with a small smile. My whole 'no distractions' mentality has gone out the window along with my stress about tomorrow. Actually no, there's still a lot of stress, but not as much at least.

For the first time in a few weeks I'm not worried about Peter or failing initiation or Thomas being thrown over the chasm. We're both going to make it into dauntless, I'm going to become a leader and Thomas is going to turn into a little badass. I've never been so sure of anything in my life and all because of a stupid kiss.

It's incredibly cliche, but I've never been the person to act giddy and or annoyingly, stupidly happy over something like this. However, this slight anxiety of a hoax is very familiar. Not that it's not a good thing to be cautious, but it's incredibly annoying when I'm trying to have a moment of peace from the stress of training. If I could turn it off and worry about it in the morning maybe, that would be wonderful. If only.

_He kissed me, not the other way around. __**But he's a sadistic asshole, everyone knows that. **__Sure, but not even he's bad enough to take advantage of a girl's obviously not well hidden attraction. __**You don't know that. He could be trying to trick you, he could be leading you on, he could be trying to use you to get someone else's attention. **__I guess we'll see. I hope I'm right._

Paranoia makes my head spin slightly as I meander back to the dorm and locate my bed. I should be able to fall back asleep and stay asleep until wake up call tomorrow morning. Too dark to see, I grab the sheets and pull them aside so I can lay down.

I jump out of my skin when I feel another body there. I squint around in the darkness, making sure I do in fact have the right cot. When I reassure myself that I do, I lean in for a closer look at the person who found themselves in my bed, ready to tear them a new one. When I realize it's Thomas I relax and carefully climb in behind him, laying on my back and pulling his head on my chest smoothly so I can play with his hair.

"Where did you go?" I jump again when I hear him speak. I could have sworn he was asleep. The poor kid's voice is soft and a little shaky.

"I didn't mean to scare you." I whisper and hug him. "I'm sorry."

"Where were you?" He rephrases his question and I sigh. I made him stubborn. I guess I taught him a little too well.

"I had a nightmare about the sim and I didn't want to wake you up because I know you haven't been sleeping well so I went on a walk and sat in Eric's apartment for a little while." I explain briefly and he nods. "I'm sorry I scared you, babe." I sigh with a pang of guilt when I remember his fear. He nods and secures his arms around my waist.

"Are _you _okay?" He asks quietly. "Because of your nightmare, are you okay?" I smile softly and hug him tight, kissing his head. I'm better than okay

"I'm alright, thank you love." He nods again and falls back asleep. I run my fingers through his hair absentmindedly, smiling into the darkness. I feel a little stupid, grinning at nothing but I don't care. I'm going to savor this one moment of happiness. Who knows when I'll have the chance again?

It's almost an hour before I stop smiling and feeling fuzzy inside and begin falling asleep instead. between kissing someone for the first time in a while and Thomas making sure that I'm okay while he's suffering I'm in a very good mood. I fall asleep smoothly, and next thing I know Four is at the door with the usual wake up call. I jump and nearly knock Thomas off the bed, catching him just in time.

"What the shit, Eve?" I hear him mumble and if I were more awake I would laugh at hearing him swear. But right now I just really need my coffee.

"Your stupid boyfriend scared me." I yawn and stand up to get dressed. He throws a pillow and glares at me.

"Not my boyfriend." He says with an adorable scowl. He's really too small to be intimidating in any way.

"Darling, you're like a declawed kitten when you're angry." I laugh and he kicks me in the ass.

"No." He says stubbornly. "I'm not." I nod and raise my hands on surrender.

"Okay, you're not. More like a declawed tiger?" I offer, laughing softly. He punches me in the arm and gets dressed. "Hey, tigers are cute! It's a compliment really." I get dressed quickly while he's pulling his shoes on and twist my hair into a bun, too lazy to try and make it obey. Arm in arm, Thomas and I walk to breakfast and then to the hall to wait for the simulations.

I haven't thought about what I expect Eric to do when he sees me today. I know he probably won't do anything. I almost hope he won't, nice and simple. But obviously I mostly can't help hoping that he'll at least acknowledge it.

One by one, the hall begins emptying until it's just me and Peter. The little worm can't seems to look at anything but me and I begin to get uneasy. Last time I got any attention from him, he and his friends were trying to kill me. Finally, I can't ignore his gaze any longer and I snap my head up to look at him. "What do you want?" I ask harshly.

"I just have a quick question." He says smoothly, obviously expecting my response. I roll my eyes and look away again, deciding immediately to ignore whatever he has to say. "Just something little." He continues. "I heard you get back into the dorm last night, and then talking to Thomas. Anyway, I was just wondering why you went to _Eric's apartment_ for..._comfort _of all places last night?" I freeze but still don't look at him. I hear rustling and then Peter squats in front of me. "What, no answer Hayslett?" He smirks. "You and Eric both seem like you're in a pretty good mood today." Despite how angry I am and how fast my head is reeling with trying decide what I should or shouldn't do right now, my heart flutters slightly. I hadn't even bothered looking at Eric this morning. Was he in a good mood today? And if so, it couldn't have been because of me, could it? Peter's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Yeah, he definitely seemed like the stick up his ass is much smaller than usual. So I also got to wondering what you let him do to you last night." He smirks again and looks me up and down. My first instinct is to slap him hard across his face, and that's what I do. A red handprint immediately manifests itself on his cheek. He glares at me and grabs my chin, his fingers digging in harshly. Before either of us have time to do anything else, a door opens and we both look over. Eric is looking over a clipboard and seems incredibly bored.

"Eve." He says before finally looking up. Peter seems frozen as Eric glares at him. Not wanting either of them to underestimate me, I look back and Peter and bring my knee up I meet his groin. Hard. He cries out and falls backward, releasing my face. I immediately scramble to my feet and the door, glancing back over my shoulder. Eric's hand hovers over my back as I walk inside. When the door closes I turn back to look at him and he lifts my face up to look at it.

"He left finger marks. I don't think they'll bruise though." I nod, ignoring his hand still on my face.

"Good. Wouldn't want to ruin my perfect face." I say confidently and he smirks softly and turns around to prepare the serum.

"No, we wouldn't." He mutters. "There was a handprint on his face, what did he do?" I sigh.

"Yeah, that's the thing. He was awake when I got back to the dorm last night and he heard me tell Thomas where I was." He looks over at me and I bite my lip nervously. "He's going to blackmail me."

"Well you're not going to do whatever it is he wants. If he tells anyone, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Why'd you hit him?" I scowl and look away.

"Doesn't matter." I shake my head. "Not important, definitely not true. Don't worry about it." I settle on the chair and cross my arms over my chest. He sits and starts attaching wires to me head.

"Eve if you don't tell me now I will get it out of you somehow." He mutters and turns back to pick up the syringe.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do? Beat me up? Hold me hostage?" He smirks and turns back around.

"Only if you want me to." He winks. I can't help but laugh softly. A tiny smile shows on his face and he moves my hair off my neck to inject me. "Good luck, Hayslett." With that he sticks the needle in my neck and pushes the plunger. "I'll be right here when you wake up." He adds softly as I slip under.

_My eyes open and I'm in my mother's apartment again, like I was with the trypophobia. Only this time I'm in the living room. My mother is there, chasing a squealing and laughing little girl around the furniture. The girl is about seven with wild, curly hair and bright green eyes. My mother catches her and she squeals, giggling and struggling. "Mom, let go!" Mom laughs and sets little me on the floor and I immediately take off running again, little feet padding against the floor._

_I smile to myself as little me hides under the kitchen table. This one may as well be a memory. My mother and I had nights like this all the time. But things like that stopped when I was around ten years old. Why? _

_I jump and turn to look as something starts banging on the door. Little me peeks her head out from under the table and stares at the door. My mother looks through the peephole. She seems extremely shaken as she turns back to the room. _No. _I know what this is._

"_Eve, go to your room baby." She whispers urgently. "I'll come and get you, okay?" I crawl out from under the table and run down the hallway toward my room. My mom smooths her hair down and takes a deep breath before opening the door. I retreat further into the hall before I can see who's standing there. I know who it is._

"_What took you so long to open the door, Dani?" Asks a smooth voice. "I thought you wanted me to be more involved."_

"_You know what I meant. And what you do when you come here is not what I meant." I've always admired my mother for sticking up for herself, but the slap of skin on skin reminds of why I wish she wouldn't sometimes. I squeeze my eyes shut as he raises his voice at her and fumble for my door knob. The loud voices continue as I fall through the door to my room. I sit against the door and force myself to breathe through the dread settling in the pit of my stomach. _

"_Is he gone?" A small voice asks. I look up and see little me staring hopefully at the door. I shake my head and her eyes get bigger, her lip trembling as she backs toward the closet. Is that really what I looked like all those times? _

_I decide then that I'm not going to let this fear get the best of me. As with all the other simulations, I know this isn't real. But unlike the other times I'm not going to let it get the best of me. _

_I hear footsteps coming down the hall and stand up. I do my best to swallow the panic rising in my chest as he stood outside the door. "Eve, get in the closet." I tell her as the doorknob starts turning. She freezes in fear and stares at the door. She starts backing away slowly but the door bursts open. My gut screams at me to run past him through the now open door and leave, but I force myself to stay. _

_The features of my father's face seem blurry and warped; I can't get a good look at what his face looks like but that's probably for the best. He doesn't seem to see me as he starts toward the little girl cowering away toward the corner of the room. She's not crying yet. Im proud of her. Or me I guess. _

_I step between them and he raises his hand to shove me out of the way. On instinct, I flinch and stumble away. Regaining my nerve, I come back between them. "No, asshole." I snap and put my hand on his chest to push him back. I dodge as he tries to slap my face and bring my knee up to his groin and rush my elbow into his face smoothly. He's down. Everything around me starts fading and the last thing I see before I wake up is the little girl running out the door, screaming for mom._

I jolt out of my seat and when Eric puts his hand on my shoulder I swiftly move to elbow him in the face without thinking. He moves his head but I clip him in the jaw, instantly regretting it.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I ask and turn to face him completely, putting my hand on his face. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine, it would take a lot more than that to actually hurt me." He replies and I can practically feel him trying not to roll his eyes.

"Well I just thought I should check just in case." I shrug and take my hand away.

"I know." He says and his face becomes even more serious, if possible. "So that, what I just saw...did that happen a lot?" He asks awkwardly. My heart drops thinking about it and I nod reluctantly.

"Yeah. Pretty much exactly like that too. My mom always got between me and him and she would hold him off for a little bit. But her was stronger." I shrug. "Afterward she would take care of me and I would take care of her. We couldn't really afford to go to the infirmary that often and if anyone figured out what was happening it just would have gotten worse." I sigh. "Not a great environment for a little girl. I'm surprised I'm not way more fucked up than I am." Eric has a deep frown on his face and he seems like he's debating whether to be angry or attempt to be sympathetic. "Don't say anything. It's over now, and once I'm done with the final test then I won't have to think about it anymore." I stand up. "See you later."

"You should find an excuse to leave the dorm tonight and come see me. I want to talk to you in a better setting." I nod.

"Alright." I say calmly, my heart beating faster both with anticipation and anxiety. "What about Peter?"

"He's on thin ice already. If he tries anything it shouldn't be too hard to get him thrown out." He shrugs. "Don't worry about him. The only reason he's putting this much effort into this is because he knows you're better than him." I nod again.

"Alright. See you later." I finish and leave to go find Thomas.

**Guys I can't stress how sorry I am for not updating. I've been in and out of all sorts of stuff and I intended for this chapter to be a little longer but then I decided I just needed to update so here we are.**

**As for this chapter's fear, it's definitely cliche and is in no way original and I acknowledge that. On top of that, it's the only one that's not actually one of my fears. An overused trope maybe, but I like it for the purpose of a fic, so sue me.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter because after I post it I'm getting straight to work on the next one. I love you all, please review!**


	21. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

ALRIGHT it's time to say it: this fic is obviously going nowhere. I know it, you know it, frankly the writing kinda sucks and I can't remember the last time I actually wanted to work on it tbh. SO let's take a vote. Anyone who wants me to continue this one, inbox me and let me know. Anyone who doesn't inbox me and let me know. Anyone who is bored with this one like me and has any ideas for another fic, Divergent or not, inbox me and let me know.

I'll leave this one up I think, on the off-chances that either anyone would want to actually reread this crap or if I feel like maybe updating a chapter for funsies.

Anyway, let me know what you think, I'll check up on this for a few days until I can get a solid plan in my head based on what y'all want.


End file.
